<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fractals by LostOpportunity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683174">Fractals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpportunity/pseuds/LostOpportunity'>LostOpportunity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fractals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animated GIFs, Banter, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Community: flamingnargle, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Horny Teenagers, It's the canon story but with sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, NSFW Art, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Switching, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpportunity/pseuds/LostOpportunity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny are back at school after getting together over Christmas, and they can't get enough of each other. But as intense of their romance is, they come to realize that there's room for more witches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/Multi, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fractals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Return to Real Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story makes use of embedded nsfw images. To just view the text, view it on FFnet</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13792184/1/Fractals</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Ginny doesn't get the reunion with Luna she expected, she learns something about her friend (and herself).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story follows immediately after the events of "Harry's Happiest Christmas."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 4th, 1997</em>
</p><p>"You forgot to pack your books again, mate."</p><p>Ron's voice made Harry jump for the fifth time that morning.</p><p>"Er, right, thanks," said Harry, and once again started repacking his things into his trunk. He was deliberately avoiding eye contact with Ron, but he still <em>felt</em> his best friend narrowing his eyes at him studiously.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Ron asked. "You seem….distracted. You were acting funny at breakfast."</p><p>Harry nodded his head too vigorously. "I'm fine," he squeaked in a high voice. Knowing he wasn't being convincing, he steeled himself and turned to look at Ron's face, hoping his own wasn't too red.</p><p>"I'm just….not wild about going back anymore, you know?" said Harry, "There's classes, and Snape, and whatever the hell Malfoy is up to, it just feels like I could use a bit more time off here to just—"</p><p>"Snog my sister?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow, "that's mostly what you've been doing here, and you can do that just as easily back at school. So don't start with your sulking again."</p><p>Harry shrugged and smiled nervously. "Yeah, you're right, I'm being stupid."</p><p>"Come on," said Ron, "if we don't leave soon, Mum's going to make us stay for lunch, and before we know it she's pulled us out of school entirely." He grabbed his packed trunk and left his bedroom, leaving Harry letting out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Harry had to stop being so jumpy or someone would definitely suspect the <em>real</em> reason why he couldn't look any of the Weasleys in the eye all morning: the amazing night he had spent in Ginny's bedroom the night before. It really wasn't fair, he was supposed to be able to boast and high-five his best mate when he shagged a beautiful girl, right? But this best mate had to also be the girl's brother, so he had to keep his mouth shut like a kid who got into the cookie jar.</p><p>He shook his head and carried his own trunk down the stairs after Ron. When he entered the sitting room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, and Bill were already standing around the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley was already embracing Ron with tears in her eyes. Admittedly, it took very little to set her off lately; she had been crying on and off ever since Percy had stormed from the house on Christmas Day with his glasses splattered with mashed parsnip.</p><p>"Don't worry about us, Mum," said Ron, "or about Percy. He's such a prat, it's not really a loss, is it?"</p><p>Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever and Bill shot Ron a glare.</p><p>"Promise me you'll look after yourself," said Mrs. Weasley as she enfolded Harry in her arms, "Stay out of trouble…"</p><p>"I always do, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "I like the quiet life, you know me."</p><p>She gave a watery chuckle and stood back. "All right, we're just waiting for — oh, there you are, Ginny!"</p><p>Harry turned to see his girlfriend descending the staircase, Fleur helping her by levitating her trunk. As soon as her face was in view, her eyes locked with Harry's and she gave him that same smouldering look that she had been shooting at him all morning. Harry fought the urge to break into what he knew would be a very guilty-looking grin.</p><p>Harry's warm feeling vanished, however, when he looked to Fleur giving him a very smug, knowing look, and he was uncomfortably reminded that there was another person in the room that knew what he and Ginny had gotten up to the night before, since it was Fleur sneaking up to Bill's room that had given them the opportunity.</p><p>As soon as Ginny hit the bottom step, her mother pulled her into a crushing hug and sobbed into her shoulder.</p><p>"Don't cry, Mum," said Ginny, patting her on the back, "It's okay…"</p><p>Mrs. Weasley stepped back and tried to get control of herself. "Well, be good then, all of you. Have a good term."</p><p>Ginny caught Harry's eyes and she smiled. "Oh, I'm sure I will."</p><p>She climbed into the green flames, turned around to give Harry a wink, shouted, "Hogwarts!" and vanished in a flash.</p><p>As Harry picked up his own trunk, he spotted out of the corner of his eye Bill frowning deeply. He looked between the spot where Ginny had been, to Harry, to his own fiance, who was still bouncing on her feet like a girl with a good piece of gossip, and Harry saw a connection form in Bill's brain. He gulped loudly as Bill's eyes locked back onto him with murderous intent.</p><p>"<em>Well-thank-you-for-having-me-Mrs.-Weasley-it-was-a-wonderful-Christmas-HOGWARTS!!" </em>Harry spilled out as he practically leapt into the fireplace and sent himself spinning through the quick glimpses of fireplaces before stumbling out into Professor McGongall's office. She barely glanced up from her work.</p><p>"Morning, Potter. Try not to get too much on the carpet."</p><p>"No, Professor." He crossed the room and waited with Ginny by the door for Ron's appearance. It was several seconds before he emerged from the fireplace, however.</p><p>"What took you so long?" asked Ginny.</p><p>"Right after Harry left, Bill got angry at Fleur about….<em>something,</em>" said Ron in amazement. "He was being vague, but I got distracted by it just out of curiosity. I didn't think those two were even capable of fighting, or doing anything else besides making lovvy eyes at each other, they're even worse than you two."</p><p>"I'm sure any Weasley family gossip can wait until you're out of my office," said McGonagall impatiently. "Wait — 'you two'?" she actually looked up from her papers in interest and saw Harry and Ginny's intertwined hands.</p><p>"Are you — nevermind," she said, catching herself in her moment of impropriety and looking back down, "You're all dismissed!" she said, waving her hand, "this office will get crowded if we don't keep the flow going."</p><p>The three of them left the office and headed towards Gryffindor Tower, with Ron rolling his eyes and Ginny smiling proudly.</p><p>"Did you catch that? She approves," said Ginny.</p><p>"I seriously doubt that she cares one way or the other," said Harry.</p><p>Both Ron and Ginny laughed at this.</p><p>"You kidding?" said Ron, "Everyone knows you're McGongagall's favorite."</p><p>"<em>What!?"</em> Harry laughed, "That's ridiculous. McGonagall's not the type to have favorites, and if she were, it would be Hermione. She's a way better student than me."</p><p>"Yeah, but Hermione isn't a tragic, wayward orphan in need of firm guidance," said Ginny dramatically, "What, you think my mum is the only witch whose maternal side you bring out?"</p><p>"She probably feels like it's her duty to give you some Scottish tough love, since she knows your <em>other</em> mother figure would let you get away with murder," said Ron.</p><p>"I'm not so sure about that, she'd definitely have something to say about last night," Harry whispered to Ginny, falling behind Ron, "You got too brazen just before you left, Bill figured it out."</p><p>"Ah, but he can't say anything to Mum without revealing that he <em>also</em> broke her precious rules," said Ginny slyly, "and besides, even if she did find out, Ron's right, you can do no wrong, it would be <em>me</em> getting yelled at for corrupting <em>you.</em>"</p><p>"That's not—" began Harry, but he cut himself off as they caught back up with Ron when they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, with her looking rather paler than usual</p><p>"Baubles," said Ron confidently. She winced at his loud voice.</p><p>"No," she said.</p><p>"What d'you mean 'no'?"</p><p>"There is a new password," she said. "And please don't shout."</p><p>"But we've been away, how're we supposed to—?"</p><p>"Harry! Ginny!"</p><p>Hermione was hurrying towards them, very pink-faced and wearing a cloak, hat, and gloves.</p><p>"I got back early this morning, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck — I mean Witherwings," she said breathlessly, "Did you have a good Christmas?"</p><p>"Yeah," said Ron at once, "pretty eventful, Rufus Scrim—"</p><p>"I've got something for you, Harry," said Hermione, neither looking at Ron nor giving any sign that she had heard him. "Oh, hang on — password. <em>Abstinence</em>."</p><p>"Precisely," said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole.</p><p>"What's up with her?" asked Harry.</p><p>"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room." She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks—"</p><p>"Harry and Ginny are going out now," Ron cut in bluntly, crossing his arms and daring her not to react.</p><p>Hermione stopped mid-sentence, and for a half second Harry saw that she clearly wanted to launch into a million questions, but that would require acknowledging Ron's existence. The latter quickly won out.</p><p>"Anyway," said Hermione, clearing her throat. She rummaged in her pocket for a moment, then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.</p><p>"Great," said Harry, unrolling it at once to discover that his next lesson with Dumbledore was scheduled for the following night. "I've got loads to tell him — and you. Let's sit down—"</p><p>But at that moment there was a loud squeal of "Won-Won!" and Lavender Brown came hurtling out of nowhere and flung herself into Ron's arms. Several onlookers sniggered; Hermione used the opportunity to grab Harry and Ginny harshly by their sleeves and drag them over to the spare table and plant them down on two chairs.</p><p>"Okay, what the <em>hell</em> was Ron talking about?" she hissed, sitting down across from them.</p><p>"Hermione, <em>language!</em>" said Ginny, smiling. "What, do you not approve?"</p><p>"What — no, of course I do!" Hermione stammered, "I've always hoped you two would get together, I was the one who suggested dating other people so that Harry would notice you!"</p><p>"What?" said Harry.</p><p>"Nothing babe, don't worry about it," said Ginny, patting his arm.</p><p>"It's just….it's rather sudden, isn't it?" said Hermione, "I just expected there to be signs beforehand."</p><p>"Why?" shrugged Ginny, "We both liked each other, so we started snogging. Seems pretty straightforward to me."</p><p>"What are we supposed to do, spend years dancing around it and play sadistic mind games on each other? That would be stupid," said Harry. Both he and his girlfriend looked very pointedly at their friend.</p><p>"Well…." said Hermione weakly, shrinking into her chair, "Sometimes it's not that simple."</p><p>"Look, Hermione," said Harry, "can't you—?"</p><p>"No, I can't," she said flatly. "So don't even ask."</p><p>"Oh, Hermione, you're both being <em>ridiculous!"</em> groaned Ginny.</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> being ridiculous!?" Hermione responded, "He was the one who decided to play tonsil hockey with—"</p><p>"He seemed genuinely surprised that it upset you that much," Harry said diplomatically, "And honestly, how was he supposed to know?"</p><p>Hermione scowled at him. "I had already asked him to the Slug Club party," she said through clenched teeth, "He can't claim ignorance."</p><p>"Oh yeah, because nobody ever asks a friend to be a plus-one to an event just as a friend, right?" Ginny chuckled, "That's why I'm dating Neville and Harry is dating Luna. Yes, he should have picked up on everything you were sending him," Ginny continued, more kindly, "but remember: he's an idiot. But you <em>knew</em> that he was an idiot already, and you like him anyway."</p><p>Hermione looked fiercely between Harry and Ginny, not at all happy with this new two-pronged attack she had to deal with, so Harry thought it was best to change the subject and recounted everything he had heard between Malfoy and Snape at the Slug Club party. But that just led to another argument as Hermione <em>still</em> doubted that Malfoy was working for Voldemort, even after Harry mentioned Greyback and Hermione told him he was with Malfoy in Knockturn Alley.</p><p>"Well . . . there is the possibility it was an empty threat."</p><p>"You're unbelievable, you are!" said Harry, shaking his head, "You can't honestly believe that!"</p><p>"She doesn't," said Ginny scathingly, "She just can't admit to even <em>possibly</em> being wrong about something."</p><p>Hermione's mouth grew thin, while Harry resisted the urge to smile adoringly at his girlfriend. He had been thinking that, but he <em>never</em> would have said it to Hermione's face. After a term of feeling like no one was taking him seriously, it felt good to have someone he loved in his corner.</p><p>But he didn't want to push Hermione <em>too</em> hard, so he excused himself so the subject would be dropped.</p><p>"Lunch should be starting soon," he said, "you guys want to go down?"</p><p>"I'll meet you there," said Ginny, "Let us have our Girl Time."</p><p>Harry laughed and kissed the top of Ginny's head, and exited out the portrait hole.</p><p>Hermione was still crossing her arms and glaring at Ginny. "Is that how it's going to be from now on? You're just going to enable him in everything?"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hermione, I'm just a stupid little girl who says whatever my man wants, I can't possibly <em>actually</em> agree with him over you, I'm just lovesick."</p><p>"<em>That's not what I</em> — wait, what?" Hermione stopped and her face lit up, "You're….what?"</p><p>Ginny smiled at her friend. "Yes, Hermione, I love him. And he loves me. We've said it."</p><p>Hermione pressed her lips together, determined to stay stern, but quickly failed and exploded into a cheer that turned a few heads in the common room. She lunged over the table and pulled Ginny into a tight hug.</p><p>"To be clear, it is absolutely <em>insane</em> that you said it this quickly," Hermione said into Ginny's shoulder, "and it will probably blow up, but for now I'm so happy for you."</p><p>"Yes, I know," said Ginny, returning the hug, "thank you, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione released her and conjured two goblets filled with water.</p><p>"I can't conjure wine, so this will have to do," said Hermione, "I need to make a toast."</p><p>Ginny picked up the other goblet and raised it, "To finally getting through to dumb boys!" and clinked hers against Hermione's.</p><p>"I suppose that explains your face," said Hermione teasingly, "I swear, that dreamy smile has been on it since I first saw you." She took a sip.</p><p>Ginny waited until Hermione's mouth was full before replying, "Actually, the reason for that is probably because Harry made me cum six times last night."</p><p>The spray of water hit some passing first years. After drying them off and apologizing profusely, Hermione rounded back on Ginny — who was laughing uproariously at finally earning a real spit-take — with more indignation than the redhead had ever seen.</p><p>"What were you <em>thinking!"</em> she hissed, "You had sex after, what, a week?" She didn't seem as happy about Ginny's new relationship now.</p><p>"Ten days, actually," Ginny corrected. Hermione continued to gape at her.</p><p>"<em>What!?</em>" said Ginny defiantly, "We both wanted to, we were safe, we <em>enthusiastically</em> consented, we're not going to deny ourselves something that makes us happy just because of some idea of how our relationship is 'supposed' to play out."</p><p>Hermione's look softened, but she still looked uncertain. "Well….as long as you're sure. I hope that it was….<em>nice?</em>"</p><p>Ginny snorted. "I'm sorry, Hermione, did you not catch 'made me cum six times'?"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I don't need to hear details," winced Hermione, putting up her hands. "Let's just….follow Harry to lunch."</p><p>They got up and left the common room. As they came down the stairs into the entrance hall, they saw Luna coming in from the other direction. Ginny felt a bubble of excitement grow in her chest.</p><p>"You go on ahead," she told Hermione, "I'll catch up. HEY LUNA!"</p><p>Ginny practically skipped across the entrance hall to see her best friend. Of all the people at school she intended to brag to about snogging Harry Potter, Luna was the one she was most excited about. There was no one else she trusted more to be happy for her and not question if she was good enough for him. And Luna had never been one for normalcy or restraint, so she wouldn't judge them for moving 'too fast'."</p><p>Ginny ran up to Luna and tackled her into a tight hug.</p><p>"Oh, hello Ginny," said Luna pleasantly, "did you enjoy your Christmas?"</p><p>"You can say that," said Ginny, pulling back and giving Luna a mischievous smile, "something <em>wonderful</em> happened. Guess what it is!" she squealed in an admittedly girlish, gossipy way, but dammit she was entitled to it.</p><p>"Hmm…." hummed Luna thoughtfully, tapping her chin, "Rufus Scrimgeour tried to turn Harry into a vampire?"</p><p>"No — well, not exactly," laughed Ginny.</p><p>"You found a nest of snorkacks under your house?"</p><p>Ginny shook her head, still smiling adoringly at Loony Lovegood. "I'll just tell you. Harry and I got to talking and….<em>I kissed him!</em> We're boyfriend and girlfriend now! He says that he loves me!"</p><p>"...Oh," said Luna quietly.</p><p>Ginny's giddiness faltered. There was neither the manic excitement nor the dreamy, not-quite-there approving smile that were the two possible reactions she expected from Luna. Instead, her silver eyes fell and her mouth grew thin as she seemed to consider something.</p><p>"Do….do you not approve?" asked Ginny hesitantly.</p><p>Luna jumped and became present again (well, as present as Luna ever was), and she smiled. "Oh no, Ginny, of course I do! You and Harry are meant for each other, this is wonderful!" but Ginny thought that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.</p><p>"I'm rather hungry, Ginny, I'd like to go to lunch now," said Luna stiffly. Ginny fell in next to her and they walked into the Great Hall together, but then Luna headed toward the Ravenclaw table without another word to her. Ginny felt a little hurt, but tried to just accept that she would never completely understand Luna Lovegood.</p><p>She made her way down the Gryffindor table until she saw her boyfriend, sitting next to Hermione, and with a strange mixture of fury and amusement, Ginny noticed that Harry was talking to (or rather, <em>being talked to</em> by) Romilda Vane, standing next to him and looking as brazen as ever as she was no doubt asking Harry if he had eaten those spiked Chocolate Cauldrons yet. Harry caught her eye and she melted at the adorable "help me" look on his face.</p><p>"Oh hey Ginny, I was just leaving," said Harry pointedly, interrupting Romilda as he began to stand up, "I can help you with...er….that thing if you want."</p><p><em>Oh no you don't,</em> she thought gleefully. "Oh, not right now, Harry, I still need to eat lunch!" she shoved him back down onto the bench by his shoulder.</p><p>Harry's eyes widened in panic, but she mercifully gave him an alternate escape. Without giving him a chance to squirm away, she planted herself down onto his lap, twisted her fingers into his hair, and kissed him fiercely.</p><p>Harry's body stiffened in shock at first, but soon began kissing her back. He sighed through his nose in a way that clearly said "<em>Seriously?"</em> and she smiled against his mouth in a way that said "<em>Don't question me, just roll with it."</em></p><p>An explosion of gasps, giggles, and murmurs erupted away from them like a ripple in a lake, until the entire Great Hall was clamoring with gossip.</p><p>After several moments (or possibly half an hour, but hey, who was counting?) Ginny pulled back from him. She heard a wolf whistle and turned to see Seamus cheering and clapping, even as Dean sat next to him, glaring down at his plate and stabbing his pie like it had killed his mother. She then noticed Romilda Vane looking like she might throw something, and cocked an eyebrow at her, daring her to say anything, but Romilda just turned around and skulked off. <em>Yeah, keep walking, bitch,</em> Ginny thought with satisfaction.</p><p>Harry, meanwhile, was looking around nervously at all the heads turned in their direction. Some students at other tables were standing on the benches to get a look at them. Harry was afraid the commotion would prompt the teachers to call for silence, which would be even more embarrassing, but thankfully Dumbledore and McGonagall seemed to be absorbed in their own conversation. They appeared to be trying not to laugh.</p><p>Ginny scooted off of Harry's lap and sat on his other side from Hermione, and ignored the commotion she had caused and started helping herself to lunch.</p><p>"Well I guess that answers the question I was going to ask you of what you were comfortable doing in public," said Harry.</p><p>"Do you have to turn <em>everything</em> in your life into a chance to show off?" asked Hermione with disdain.</p><p>"Yes," said Ginny plainly, "besides, might as well get it over with now. Everyone will find something else interesting to talk about by the end of the day, you know how quickly the rumor mill finds new targets."</p><p>"Um...no, actually, I don't," said Harry, "I've pretty much been the target since I got here."</p><p>"Well yes, because you're always involving yourself in all of these <em>important</em> things," said Ginny, stroking his hair, "You've finally got your first normal, boring piece of bathroom gossip. People have better things to worry about."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Well okay, I <em>thought</em> people would have better things to worry about," Ginny admitted at dinner. "I mean, there was another dementor attack in the paper this morning! And all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest."</p><p>Hermione roared with laughter from across the table, but stopped on a dime when Ron walked up and tried to bond with her over the joke he hadn't heard, and quickly declared that she was full and stormed off to the library.</p><p>It was true that the fact that Harry Potter was going out with Ginny Weasley seemed to interest a great number of people, most of them girls, yet Harry found himself newly and happily impervious to gossip that day. For once, he was talked about because of something that made him happy, not for being insane or getting into trouble.</p><p>For Ginny, however, she had never felt so many eyes on her in such a short time. Every time she walked past a group of girls (especially the lower years), they would either dissolve into giggles or glare at her as if she stole Harry from them (despite the fact that most of them had never spoken to him before).</p><p>Then there were the Slytherin girls who mockingly accused her of trying to escape her family's poverty by whoring herself out to Harry. She brushed those aside easily, she had already expected that bit of fiction (and, if she were being honest with herself, concocted some elaborate fantasies about it).</p><p>The worst bit was when Lavender and Parvati cornered her late in the afternoon, blushing furiously and giggling so hard they could barely speak, and asked her if Harry was a good kisser. At first, she smugly and proudly confirmed he indeed was, but when Lavender started comparing Ginny's descriptions to how her Won-Won kissed, Ginny moved away so fast she wondered if she managed to Disapparate.</p><p>But despite receiving all these unwanted questions and comments, she still hadn't been able to see the one girl she actually <em>wanted</em> to talk to. Since getting dismissed by Luna at lunch, Ginny had realized that she couldn't brush it off as Luna being Luna. Ginny had encountered her a few times in the corridors, but Luna had quickly averted her gaze and disappeared into a crowd, or curtly excused herself and slipped into a bathroom.</p><p>"This is just so….un-Luna," sighed Ginny with exasperation at the dinner table, "She's usually the most honest person I know, you know how she has no filter. If something's wrong, I don't understand why she won't just <em>tell me.</em>"</p><p>"Do you think she's okay? Do you think something happened over Christmas? You want me to try talking to her?" asked Harry. Ginny turned and saw his eyes filled with worry, and she couldn't help but kiss him again. One of the things she loved about him was how protective he was toward Luna. When he asked her to the Slug Club Party, it didn't just make Ginny a bit jealous, it made her heart melt from how happy he had made her best friend.</p><p>"I'm sure it's all right," Ginny reassured him, patting his arm, "I'll just have to corner her and not take no for an answer."</p><p>But she didn't spot Luna over at the Ravenclaw table, and didn't lay eyes on her for the rest of the day until it was close to curfew. The one place in the castle she hadn't been to yet was the Library, but classes didn't start again until tomorrow, so Ginny didn't see a reason why she would be in there. The only explanation would be if she really was trying to avoid Ginny at all costs, which she didn't want to consider. But, out of options, here she was, prowling the rows of bookshelves, feeling entirely too much like a predator.</p><p>She reached the most remote corner in the entire library — a place she wouldn't expect to find people even if there <em>were</em> a single other living soul in the whole place — but as she turned the corner around the last bookshelf, there Luna was, sitting on a sofa with a single book open on the coffee table in front of her. But she wasn't looking at the book, instead just staring vacantly into space in front of her.</p><p>Ginny approached Luna from the side, ready to go for the "shock and awe" approach, but she gasped and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that Luna's eyes were red and puffy and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She had clearly been crying for some time.</p><p>All of Ginny's frustration evaporated. She walked up to her friend slowly and spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Hey….Luna? Are you alright?"</p><p>Luna jumped and turned her face to wipe away her tears with very un-Luna like shyness. "Oh yes, of course, Ginny. What brings you here? We have no school work yet."</p><p>Ginny smiled weakly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. You're sitting back here where no one ever goes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hiding from someone."</p><p>Luna shook her head. "No, I actually come to this spot quite often."</p><p>"Luna, we study together all the time. I've never been back here," said Ginny skeptically.</p><p>"Oh no, I only come back here when I have to study by myself," explained Luna calmly. "You see, when I'm alone in the library many people take the opportunity to say unkind things to me, or steal or break my belongings. When we're studying together however, no one bothers me. Many people find you quite intimidating, you know."</p><p>Ginny couldn't hold back. She flew to the sofa, sat down, and pulled Luna into a fierce hug. "Oh, I'll show them all how <em>intimidating</em> I can be," growled Ginny into Luna's hair.</p><p>"I'm sure you will," said Luna dreamily, "You are certainly very comfortable with physical affection today, Ginny." Though she wasn't complaining, as she returned the hug and stroked Ginny's hair.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'm in a good mood," said Ginny happily, pulling back from Luna, "I guess it's also because Harry has shown me how much can be communicated with touch," she teased. But Luna seemed to shrink again and avert her eyes.</p><p>"Lu, <em>please</em> talk to me," pleaded Ginny, grasping Luna's hands in her own, "Don't try to deny it, you've been avoiding me all day. I thought you trusted me."</p><p>Luna brought her eyes back up to meet Ginny's. "You're right, Ginny, and I'm sorry. That wasn't a very kind thing for me to do."</p><p>"You seemed put off when I told you that Harry and I are going out," said Ginny, "Are you worried that all my time will be with him? You know how important you are to me, Lu, I promise that I'll never abandon you."</p><p>"I know you won't," nodded Luna, "Or at least...I know that's how you feel <em>now.</em> I predict that you will be rather upset with me when I tell you how I've been feeling."</p><p>"Luna, you need to stop being ridiculous," urged Ginny, "I think I've become fluent in speaking Luna. I promise I'll understand."</p><p>Luna took a deep breath. "Well….let me say again that I <em>am</em> happy for you and Harry. It's been very obvious that you two were always going to fall in love, your auras can't help but interlock. What I incorrectly theorized was that it would take several more months for Harry to remove the nargles from his brain and tell you how he feels."</p><p>Luna's fingers were fidgeting at the hem of her skirt. "So...after Harry asked me to attend the Slug Club party with him….even though he said it was just as friends….I began to hypothesize that I might be able to actually experience romantic affection."</p><p>A long silence fell between them. The Luna-esque way Luna had phrased her confession meant Ginny had to pause to process it, and then she really didn't know what to say.</p><p>"You...you wanted Harry to ask you out? For real?" Ginny asked gently, "You fancy him?"</p><p>Luna's brow furrowed again thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose I do. I don't have much of a frame of reference to draw that conclusion, you see. It's true that he's very beautiful, and brave, and he's one of the few boys who doesn't find joy in mocking me. Even Ronald says cruel things sometimes, because it's how he shows affection without exposing emotional vulnerability, but that can still hurt."</p><p>Ginny was taken aback, then shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, that's kind of a family trait."</p><p>"But more than that, Harry understands me better than anyone besides you, Ginny. I realize how unusual I am, but he never tries to steer me to behave as anything other than myself. Even patient people like Hermione and Neville are often uncomfortable around me, not knowing what to say. Harry speaks to me the same way he speaks to everyone else."</p><p>"Yup, that's my man," said Ginny with a smile. She realized that it was strange to feel this sense of pride and affection while listening to another girl explaining why she fancied her boyfriend.</p><p>"I know you may not understand this," Luna continued, "since you've always been popular with many eager suitors, and you and Harry have already made love—"</p><p>"<em>What!?"</em> Ginny squeaked. "How did you know that?"</p><p>Luna tilted her head to the side. "Oh, it was quite obvious, I thought everyone knew? When you speak about him, your pupils dilate, like your body is remembering an intense pleasure that you experienced with him."</p><p>"You can say that," Ginny giggled, blushing furiously.</p><p>"But anyway," said Luna, "unlike you, well….I've never even kissed anyone. When Harry asked me to the party, I thought I might be able to get some experience with physical intimacy that night."</p><p>"Oh, Luna, love," cooed Ginny, squeezing her friend's shoulder, "You wanted Harry to be your first kiss?"</p><p>Luna shook her head. "No," she said casually, "Well yes, I did, but I was also hoping he would accept my virginity."</p><p>Ginny drew a sharp intake of breath that caused her to choke on her own spit. She started coughing violently, which steadily turned into hysterical laughter. She collapsed against Luna, clutching her sides.</p><p>"Yes, I realize it's rather silly," admitted Luna, thinking Ginny was laughing at her instead of the situation. "But people say your first time should be with 'someone special'. I'm not sure what 'special' means in this specific context, but Harry certainly meets the usual definition. I know I could get many people willing to fulfill the role, but I thought I could trust Harry to try to make it enjoyable for me.</p><p>"I realize that I'm not what people call Harry's 'type'," said Luna weakly, her eyes getting wet again as she looked down at her knees, "and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore—"</p><p>"<em>Loony,</em>" Ginny sternly. She gently put a finger under Luna's chin and turned her head back to look Ginny in the eyes. "What did I tell you? You're stuck with me. I'm not upset."</p><p>It was the truth. After all, she obviously agreed about how wonderful Harry was, she couldn't hold it against Luna that she had noticed it as well. She already knew that over half the girls in this school fancied her boyfriend, and now that she actually had him, she wasn't troubled by those pangs of insecurity that used to plague her.</p><p>"And secondly," said Ginny, scooching closer to Luna so that their thighs were touching and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Stop with that nonsense about not being Harry's 'type.' I wouldn't say that Harry has just one type. He's wiser than that, he understands that different things make different people special."</p><p>Ginny wished she knew how to make Luna see herself the way Ginny saw her. As mental as it was, she found herself considering Luna's hope for her first kiss, without any jealousy. Maybe Luna was right, and sharing the milestone with someone who cared for her would help her feel more sure of herself. If Harry really could make her friend that happy, then who was Ginny to hog him all for herself? What harm could one little kiss do?</p><p>Ginny brushed the last traces of Luna's tears off her cheek with her thumb and tucked a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.</p><p>"You know Luna," said Ginny playfully, "If you really do want to have your first kiss that badly….I think I would be open to helping you with that. It may not be the way you imagined it, but I think it would still be nice."</p><p>Luna gasped and her dreamy eyes widened with excitement.</p><p>"Really?" she breathed, "You would do that? Harry wouldn't mind?"</p><p>"Oh, I guarantee you he won't," Ginny chuckled. As noble of a prat Harry was, he was still a bloke, it wasn't like he was going to pass up a chance to kiss a beautiful girl with his girlfriend's permission.</p><p>Luna smiled dreamily and squeezed Ginny's hand on her own cheek. "I would like that very much, Ginny. Thank you."</p><p>For several long moments, Ginny just looked into Luna's storm-gray eyes. Those eyes that could seem half-vacant, but just hint at a whole wonderful world happening in that head of hers.</p><p>Then, those eyes closed. And Luna's face was moving towards her own. And Ginny felt a jolt of shock as Luna gently pressed her lips to hers.</p><p><em>No, shit, that's not what I meant! </em>Ginny's brain ordered her mouth to say, <em>I meant with Harry! Besides, I don't even like girls!</em> But instead, Ginny's eyes fluttered shut and she relaxed into Luna's feather-light touch.</p><p>They sat there, sharing the soft kiss for several seconds, but when Luna began to pull back, Ginny leaned forward to chase her and capture her lips once again. This kiss was more eager, and Luna let out a delicious moan as their lips started moving against each other. Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna's back and held her close. After all, this was Luna's first kiss, they should make it a <em>real</em> kiss.</p><p>Ginny was in a daze. It wasn't just that kissing Luna felt good, with her incredibly soft lips that tasted delicious as Ginny sucked and nibbled on them, or how silky smooth her hair was as Ginny ran her fingers through it, pulling Luna's head harder against her own lips. Kissing Luna simply felt <em>right.</em> Ginny felt safe, like no matter what happened, this girl would catch her if she fell, just like how it felt with Harry.</p><p>Ginny bit down hard on Luna's bottom lip, and the blonde girl gasped. Ginny took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her friend's mouth, and Luna responded enthusiastically. Ginny was the more experienced one, and she felt it was her duty to give this gorgeous woman training in all kinds of kisses. But Luna proved to be a delightfully fast learner, and opened her mouth wide in welcome and swirled her tongue around Ginny's, invoking shivers of pleasure in the redhead.</p><p>Ginny's body seemed to be acting of its own accord. She pushed Luna onto her back and laid down on top of her, continuing to kiss her fiercely.</p><p>It was like something had awoken inside Ginny. Some dam had been breached. Her hands roamed all over Luna's feminine body, from her hips, sneaking up her blouse and kneading her full breast over her bra. Ginny had always been a bit jealous of Luna's figure, but perhaps it wasn't just jealousy that caused her to rake her eyes over the other girl's body.</p><p>When Ginny slipped her fingers under Luna's bra to lightly pinch her nipple, Luna broke their kiss as her breathing grew faster.</p><p>"Oh, yes," Luna whispered, "Wonderful, Ginny. That's wonderful."</p><p>"Mmmm, <em>you're</em> wonderful," Ginny cooed into Luna's ear as she moved down to kiss and suck on her neck. Feeling emboldened, Ginny slid a hand down to between her friend's legs, tracing up her thighs underneath her skirt. She grinned devilishly when her fingers found the cotton of Luna's panties and discovered that they were already soaked through.</p><p>"Oh, Lu, you're so wet," growled Ginny.</p><p>"Oh — <em>Oh </em>yes," Luna moaned, "I am quite aroused."</p><p>"Oh, no you're not. Not yet." Ginny dipped her fingers beneath the fabric and began swirling circles around Luna's clit.</p><p>Luna dissolved into a string of incoherent whimpers. Ginny would do anything to hear more of those whimpers.</p><p>The blonde was gazing worshipfully into the chocolate brown eyes of her best friend. Her brave friend. Her amazing friend. "You are very beautiful, Ginny."</p><p>"Oh, you're beautiful, Luna." Ginny claimed Luna's mouth again to resume their wet, sloppy snogging. Luna shifted her leg so that her thigh came up Ginny's own skirt and applied pressure to her clit, which sent a shockwave through the girl on top. Ginny seized at the chance and started grinding her hips against the girl under her, chasing more friction, and soon it wasn't just the girls' mouths that were wet and sloppy.</p><p>The two young women became more and more passionate and desperate, until they were delirious from each other's touch. The taste of their tongues. The feeling of their legs tangled and their breasts pressed against each other. Their arms clinging to each other tightly, instinctively trying to fuse their bodies together in sapphic bliss.</p><p>But Ginny tried not to get too lost in her own pleasure. She was a woman on a mission, and that mission was to make Luna cum. She wanted to show Luna once and for all that she was deserving of love, and more than that, she had it. She had to make it clear that Ginny Weasley would always be there for Luna Lovegood, to dispel that ridiculous fear that Luna had that Ginny would stop being her friend just because Luna fancied Harry—</p><p>
  <em>HARRY!</em>
</p><p>Ginny's eyes flew open and she launched herself backward away from Luna, flipping backward over the armrest of the sofa and falling on the floor.</p><p>"Ginny! Are you alright?" asked Luna earnestly, as if they hadn't just been moments away from fingering each other.</p><p>Ginny leapt to her feet, her heart pounding. She felt like she had been thrown into a tub of ice water.</p><p>"No. Nononono<em>no!</em>" Ginny started rambling. She had never felt so angry and disgusted with herself. This couldn't be happening. There was simply no way that, just weeks after finally getting together with Harry, she was snogging and groping someone else behind his back. Contrary to her brothers' accusations, she wasn't that kind of girl. She couldn't lose him. She <em>wouldn't</em> lose him.</p><p>"Ginny….is something wrong?" Luna asked behind her in a quiet voice. She tentatively reached out her hand and brushed her fingers on Ginny's elbow, but Ginny flinched away from her touch.</p><p>"What did you do to me?" said Ginny harshly, rounding on Luna and causing her to step back in fright, "Are you experimenting with some kind of potion, or carrying around some kind of aphrodisiac horn of an African Buzzing Snornack or something?" Ginny was grasping at straws. Luna's experiments with that kind of stuff never actually worked.</p><p>"N-no, Ginny," Luna stammered, "I simply felt very good, I thought you did too. Was it something I did? Like I said, I've never even kissed someone before, I hope you can forgive me if I didn't do something properly."</p><p>"No...that's not….that is so <em>incredibly</em> not the point!" said Ginny in a panic, feeling uncharacteristically impatient with Luna's Luna-ness.</p><p>"Oh...I'm sorry, I've misunderstood something again, haven't I?" said Luna sadly, and somehow, even now, Ginny suppressed an urge to take her best friend into her arms and comfort her.</p><p>Luna looked a mess, a classic "just been snogged" signal to anyone who would see her. Her blouse was undone, her hair messed, and her lips were red and swollen from kissing. Ginny's eyes drifted further down to the stain on the front of Luna's skirt, caused by the wetness that had pooled there. Wetness that <em>Ginny</em> had caused. Wetness that was practically begging for a finger or a tongue—</p><p>Ginny clenched her eyes shut and shook her head hard. She turned her back toward Luna.</p><p>"I need to go."</p><p>She walked quickly away, not looking back. Once she rounded a corner, she broke into a run as her tears began to fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some people might think that this jumps the shark and defeats what people liked about "Harry's Happiest Christmas" in the fist place.</p><p>    And they're probably right.</p><p>    But...fuck it, it's porn, don't take it seriously.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ginny tries to process what just happened between her and Luna</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 4th, 1997</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ginny's head was spinning as she hurried back to Gryffindor Tower, taking several wrong turns and her stomach tying into knots as she started to panic.</p><p>She had been dreaming of being with Harry for years, and after little more than a week she had thrown it all away with a single moment of insanity. He was never going to forgive her. He was going to <em>hate</em> her. Not only that, but how was she ever going to talk to Luna again? She must be just as confused as Ginny was right now. She had just wanted a quick first kiss, Ginny was the one who had practically attacked the other girl and snogged her to within an inch of her life. Then she had run out on her with barely a word. Ginny had no idea how she could keep being friends with Luna after that.</p><p>Hell, she might as well throw <em>all</em> her friendships in the bin. Hermione, Demelza, they probably wouldn't want to be in the same room as her for fear that she was going to snog them too.</p><p><em>But I did NOT want to snog Luna,</em> <em>and I don't want to snog any other girl either,</em> Ginny kept telling herself, <em>I love HARRY, and I've fancied other boys, I'm just apparently such a slut that I'll start groping anyone who gets the ball rolling.</em> That idea wasn't exactly more comforting, but it was much less complicated, and it was all her frazzled brain could handle at the moment.</p><p>The answer was clear: she couldn't let anyone find out what had just happened. She would corner Luna tomorrow and convince her to, for once, put a filter between her brain and her mouth (<em>that wonderful mouth—</em>Ginny pinched her eyes shut and shook her head) and their crazy mistake could stay buried. Ginny knew she would feel terrible about keeping a secret from Harry, but he wanted their relationship to work just as much as she did. She would <em>not</em> let her one moment of insanity take something away from him that made him so happy, he deserved better than that.</p><p>Eventually, she managed to get herself back to the Fat Lady, now past curfew, and practically flung herself through the portrait hole, desperate for someone else to interact with besides her own frantic thoughts.</p><p>As she made her way across the common room, she continued to turn the heads of many girls. Some burst into giggles, some still glared at her in jealousy. Ginny didn't know what they were worried about, most of them were easily pretty enough to get a boyfriend of their own, they didn't have to stalk hers. In fact, lots of them were <em>really</em> pretty, with the way the orange light from the fire at the end of the room and the silver moonlight through the windows illuminated their skin and hair and lips. Merlin, had Gryffindor <em>always </em>had this many pretty girls—?</p><p><em>Nope nope NOPE</em>. She walked faster and her breathing became shallower as her eyes scanned the room, before finally landing on what she was after: the willowy black-haired boy sitting by himself in one of the armchairs by the fire. As she approached him, he turned towards the sound of her footsteps and his face lit up at the sight of her. His small smile was still mixed with a hint of bashfulness, like she was the greatest thing that ever happened to him and he couldn't believe that he actually had her. That look made her heart break.</p><p>Ginny needed all of this to stop. She needed to stop <em>thinking</em>. And there was one thing that was better than anything at rendering her incapable of thinking. Also, she needed to double-check something.</p><p>She quickened her steps so that she arrived at Harry's chair as he was getting up. She placed her hands firmly on both his shoulders and shoved him firmly back down into his seat. Before he could get out a word of protest, she crawled on top of him, straddling his lap and adjusting her skirt so that her knickers were touching his crotch. As his eyes widened in shock, she dug her fingers into his hair and pulled him into a desperate, deranged kiss.</p><p>This was it. This was the blissful oblivion she needed. All of her cares melted away and there was only the feel, smell, and taste of him. She hummed in satisfaction as he surrendered in turn, and after becoming satisfied with his lips, she opened her mouth to play with his tongue with hers. She moved her hands from his hair and aggressively roamed them over his chest and shoulders, reminding herself of the shape of his entire body. She quickly started to feel the shape of his erection through his trousers, and she purred in contentment. She greedily started moving her hips back and forth, seeking friction by rubbing her clit up and down the length of his shaft through her knickers, which were quickly getting wet—</p><p>"Whoa whoa <em>WHOA!</em>" Harry hissed, breaking their kiss. He jumped out of the chair with her still in his arms. He set her down, but had to keep a hold of her because she was so turned on that her legs would have given out from under her otherwise. Her eyes were closed and she just wanted to melt into him.</p><p>When her eyes fluttered open, Harry was nervously glancing around the room at the people pointedly looking any direction but at them. When he looked back to her, he was still blushing furiously.</p><p>"Not that I don't appreciate it," whispered Harry, a smile curling his lips now that the moment of panic had passed, "But <em>holy shit,</em> Ginny, we're in the middle of the common room, and there's still people here. We're just lucky Ron's on Prefect duties already. What the hell are you thinking?"</p><p>
  <em>Just that I'm DEFINITELY not a lesbian.</em>
</p><p>"Well people are asking me invasive questions anyway," Ginny quipped, "giving them a visual aid might shut them up."</p><p>She looked at their feet, finding herself unable to look him in the eye. Now that she had returned to the normal, non-kissing world, her guilt was coming back.</p><p>"Hey, er," Harry began in a low voice, guiding her to sit down with him on a sofa. He looked around to make sure the onlookers had lost interest. "I thought maybe you should take this tonight."</p><p>He reached into his bag and pulled out a handful of his invisibility cloak.</p><p>Ginny frowned, momentarily too confused to be nervous. "Why would I need your cloak?"</p><p>"Well we don't want someone spotting you on your way up the stairs, or even worse, as your crossing the dorm room to my bed—"</p><p>Harry noticed how Ginny didn't know what he was talking about, and looked nervous and started floundering.</p><p>"I mean...you just said that you wanted to….but if you <em>don't</em> want to, that's fine….."</p><p>Harry's intentions finally clicked in Ginny's brain, and she laughed at his now-adorable face. Last night, in her post-orgasmic bliss, she had told him she couldn't go back to spending nights alone and intended to sneak up to his dorm every night.</p><p>An evil grin spread across Ginny's face and she leapt at the chance to tease him.</p><p>"Oh, I <em>do</em> want you, Harry, believe me," she purred, leaning against his shoulder to speak into his ear. She could see the goosebumps breaking out on his skin. "I just thought I'd have to let you stew for a while. You were getting all noble about it being inappropriate and risky, but here you are already desperate to get in my knickers after one day."</p><p>Harry reached his arm around her and squeezed her even closer.</p><p>"I thought I could last longer, but I've been….thinking about it ever since this morning," He whispered, stroking her hair, "It's honestly embarrassing how much I want you." The mixture of affection and lust in his voice made her shiver.</p><p>"Aw, you poor naughty boy," Ginny moaned. She turned her head to kiss up his neck and nibble on his ear, while her hand snaked over to run up his thigh. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."</p><p>And she <em>was</em> going to take care of him. She was determined to. After her moment of unfaithfulness, she was going to suck and ride his cock until he begged her for mercy, it was the least she could do.</p><p>It was at that moment that Ron climbed through the portrait hole, returning from Prefect duties, looking very grumpy. His mood was explained by Hermione following several long seconds later, having apparently gone to great effort to make it clear that just because she was walking in the same <em>direction</em> as Ron, that didn't mean she had been walking <em>with</em> him. Ron was scowling as Hermione walked away without looking at him, so Harry and Ginny figured they had to adjust their body language from "desperate to shag" to "casually affectionate," Ginny shifting away from practically sitting in Harry's lap to just sitting next to him with his hand clasped in hers.</p><p>But Ginny had learned that the relaxing touches with Harry were just as enjoyable as the passionate ones, and as Ron plopped down in an armchair and started complaining about how unreasonable Hermione was being, Harry gently stroked her hand with his thumb, and Ginny felt at peace for the first time in hours. As she and her boyfriend kept stealing glances at each other, she found comfort every time she looked into his eyes, and she felt like everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Of course, that feeling didn't last. No, that would have been far too easy. Once she was away from her boyfriend's comforting touch and just lying awake in her four-poster with no one but her own thoughts for company, Ginny's guilty panic and questions about herself resumed. She couldn't stop replaying the scene over and over again in her head. The earnestly grateful look on Luna's face. The feeling of her friend's lips on her own, tentative but sweet, then heating up to match Ginny's passion. The softness of Luna's skin against Ginny's fingertips. The high-pitched moans she released when Ginny reached into her panties.</p><p>Ginny ended up actually holding onto the guilt that came from the memories, since she didn't want to acknowledge the other feelings that came with them. The warm feeling that spread in her belly and the instinct to rub her legs together and the wetness forming between them. She was as determined as ever to forget the events of the day, but there was a part of her that was sad at the idea of never feeling Luna's body pressed against hers like that again.</p><p>It was when she caught herself subconsciously moving her hand south to slip into her pyjama pants and she jolted with pleasure that she knew she had to get out of there. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, and it was past midnight. Ginny and Harry had agreed she would sneak over late, to make sure none of the other boys were awake, but she couldn't wait anymore. She got out of bed, slipped on the invisibility cloak, and exited her own dormitory.</p><p>When she arrived at the door to Harry's room, she opened it just a crack, not wanting to alarm any night owls with a door opening on its own. She saw all of the curtains drawn, so she continued in, closed the door, and tip-toed over to her boyfriend's bed. It occurred to her that the last time she was here, she had been tearing up Harry's belongings looking for Tom's diary, and despite the great lengths she had come, she was feeling almost as scared as she did then. She should be feeling excited at the idea of repeating the best night of her life, but instead she was nervous she would give something away. She just needed Harry to make her cum until she passed out, that would silence her and solve everything.</p><p>She pulled back the curtains on Harry's bed and found him fast asleep in his t-shirt and boxers, looking adorably (and sexily) disheveled. She carefully climbed onto the foot of the bed, closed the curtains again, and cast a silencing charm on them. As she slipped off his cloak, she decided to wake him up in style.</p><p>She prowled up towards him until her face was level with his crotch. She was pleased to see that he was already semi-hard, and wondered if he was dreaming about her.</p><p>She carefully grabbed the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down until his cock sprang free and quickly grabbed Ginny's undivided attention. Without wasting a moment, she hungrily took him into her mouth and started sucking like a starving woman.</p><p>With a sharp gasp, Harry jerked awake and looked down at the source of the wonderful feeling on his member, and saw a now-familiar mass of red hair bobbing up and down the length of his shaft, taking him in until he hit the back of her throat.</p><p>"God, Ginny," Harry breathed, "Give a bloke fair warning next time."</p><p>"Hmm-mmm," Ginny hummed around him, sending vibrations down his cock and up his spine. She shook her head and let him out of her mouth with a <em>pop</em>.</p><p>"Where's the fun in that? I never claimed to play fair," said Ginny sultrily, winking at him as she stroked his now-wet cock.</p><p>Harry made to sit up, no doubt about to insist that he get her off first. He could be such an infuriating gentleman sometimes.</p><p>"Come here, let me—"</p><p>"<em>No,"</em> she cut him off, leaving no room for argument. She put her hand to his chest and forcefully shoved him back into the pillow. "I said I was going to take care of you, Potter, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."</p><p>He weakly nodded his head, then submitted himself to her. She resumed sloppily sucking his cock, using all her bag of tricks. She alternated between sucking the length of his shaft, taking him down her throat, and swirling her tongue over his tip. She didn't want to simply make him come quickly, she wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible but also make it last. She was going to prove that she was a good girlfriend by giving him the blowjob of his life.</p><p>It seemed to be working, as before long Harry was moaning wantonly, the veins in his neck visible, and his hips bucking involuntarily up to meet her, desperate to fuck her mouth until he found his release. She could tell he was close, so she began her final assault. She took him out of her mouth, but immediately picked up by furiously stroking him with her hand, while giving the underside of his cock a long lick from base to tip.</p><p>"Come for me, Harry," she begged pitifully, "Please come for me, come all over my face."</p><p>Her lover's breathing became faster and faster. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her silky red hair. The rough handling almost made her come herself.</p><p>"Merlin, Gin," Harry breathed deleriously, "I love you so fucking much."</p><p>That did it. That was the first time he had told her he loved her since Ginny's indiscretion with Luna, and that one word caused her defenses to shatter. All of the emotions of guilt and self-loathing that she had been keeping at bay suddenly flooded her.</p><p>She abruptly stopped her ministrations on her boyfriend's junk and shrank away from him. Within a second, the tears started, and she was openly sobbing at the foot of his bed.</p><p>"Holy shit, Ginny, what's wrong?" said Harry, moving toward her in a flash and wrapping his arms around her. Because of <em>course</em> he didn't even care that she had completely blue-balled him, his only concern was her distress. He was holding her with such tenderness that she didn't feel she deserved that she flinched away from him again, and he defeatedly sat back and gave her space.</p><p>"Did I hurt you?" he asked, panic rising in his voice, "We don't have to do anything, just <em>please</em> talk to me, Ginny."</p><p>"It's nothing you did, you idiot, you're bloody perfect," sobbed Ginny, turning away from him, "<em>This</em> is bloody perfect, I'm the one who screwed it up. I did something terrible today."</p><p>Harry paused at this. He was just as hesitant to burst the happy bubble they had been living in as she was, but it was too late to turn back now.</p><p>"Just tell me what it is," he said quietly behind her. "I know I can be an angry git sometimes, but I promise to keep my head."</p><p>Ginny took a deep breath and she stopped shaking from her crying, but quiet tears continued to fall.</p><p>"Shortly before curfew….I found Luna in the library," Ginny began, wringing her hands in her lap. "We got to talking about how she hadn't had her first kiss yet."</p><p>"Really?" said Harry, sounding surprised. "I wouldn't have guessed that, Luna's beautiful."</p><p><em>You don't have to tell me,</em> Ginny thought.</p><p>"Well, I told her that I could help her have her first kiss….and she misunderstood what I meant….because then, she kissed me."</p><p>Ginny winced at the long silence from Harry behind her, but as much as she wanted to see his face, she couldn't bring herself to turn around.</p><p>"Oh…." Harry finally said, "Well….you didn't do anything wrong, Ginny. Luna just thinks differently than most people, I'm sure you didn't do anything to mislead her—"</p><p>"I <em>kissed her back, </em>Harry." Ginny grimaced at the sound of her words, but also felt some relief at finally saying it out loud.</p><p>"...Oh."</p><p>"I'm <em>so sorry,</em> Harry," Ginny's voice broke. "I don't know what came over me. She just gave me a quick kiss, but I just lost my head and before I knew what was happening I was full-on snogging her!"</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, go into more details about how you betrayed him. Smart idea, girl.</em>
</p><p>There was another long silence from Harry.</p><p>"...What—" he cleared his throat "—what happened then?"</p><p>Ginny laughed derisively at herself. "Well, I really wish I could say that it was just kissing, but I can't. I'm even more of a bitch. I pretty much tackled her and started groping her. I….I <em>touched</em> her."</p><p>Harry let out a gasp, and when he next spoke, his voice was husky. "...And then what?"</p><p>Ginny was confused. This wasn't at all how she expected this conversation to go. She finally turned back around to face him, and jumped at what she saw.</p><p>Harry's eyes were dark, his pupils dilated, filled with lust the same way they were when he had first seen her nude. His mouth was slightly agape and he was breathing heavily, his face red with a heavy blush. But what drew her eyes immediately was his cock. She had assumed he had gone soft from her mood-killing confession, but it was standing prouder and harder than ever, and he was absentmindedly stroking it with one hand. When he followed her gaze, he quickly jerked his hand back, like he hadn't realized what he was doing.</p><p>Ginny's heartbreache vanished in a flash and she was instantly more turned on than she ever remembered being in her life. She got on her hands and knees on the bed and crawled back towards him.</p><p>"Well, that was when I snapped out of it, and kind of just ran out on her," she said demurely. "I was afraid that you would be mad at me."</p><p>She reached between her legs and got her palm wet from her juices, then wrapped her hand around his shaft and started pumping. Harry jerked and hissed from the contact.</p><p>"Could you ever forgive me?" Ginny asked pitifully.</p><p>Harry nodded his head so vigorously he risked injuring himself. Ginny bit her lip and her devilish smile returned.</p><p>"But I <em>wanted</em> to do more," she admitted, both to him and, finally to herself. She didn't slow down to think about how this didn't make logical sense. If he enjoyed hearing her talk about this, then she was going to talk about it.</p><p>"What else?" asked Harry desperately.</p><p>Ginny started kissing up his jaw as she continued to jerk him off. "She's <em>such</em> a good kisser, babe. She's a natural. I wonder if she could kiss and suck my tits as well as you do."</p><p>With that suggestion, Harry bent down and started doing exactly that, taking one of her erect, sensitive nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, while gently pinching the other one with his fingers.</p><p>Ginny gasped and rolled her head back. "And she was <em>so </em>wet when I was rubbing her clit, Harry. I...I wanted to make her come!" She was crying out now. She would have woken up the whole dorm if she hadn't silenced the curtains.</p><p>Harry growled into her tits and moved his hand between her legs. He stuck two fingers into her pussy and hooked them so they touched her most sensitive spot.</p><p>Ginny squealed and started bucking her hips in time with his strokes. "Ooooh, I wish I hadn't left. That was so mean of me, I need to be punished for being a bad friend. Not only did she not get to come, but I'm where she wants to be right now."</p><p>"Hmmmm….wait, what?" Harry removed his mouth from her nipple and his hand from her wet folds. His breathing was heavy, but that last comment had caught his attention, just like she hoped it would.</p><p>"Oh, did I neglect to mention that part?" Ginny asked innocently. She giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. "That's how we got on the subject of her first kiss. She was hoping you would take advantage of her at the Christmas party. She was ready to give you her virginity, Potter, but of course you had to be all noble and run off to spy on a Death Eater plot instead of looking at the girl throwing herself at you—"</p><p>Harry cut her off with what could only be described as a <em>roar</em> and gave her a searing kiss. He snaked his arms around her back and flipped them over so that her head was on the pillow and he was possessively looming over her. His hands were all over her body, tearing her clothes off with a ferocity that she had only seen from him once before, and Ginny couldn't explain it, but the knowledge that the idea of him fucking another girl sparked it from him made Ginny more horny than she thought possible. Within seconds, he had gotten them both naked and he had his hands on either side of her face, and he was lining his cock up at her entrance.</p><p>But as pathetically, <em>deliriously</em> desperate Ginny was to have him inside her, she wasn't letting him off that easy.</p><p>"Wait," she said. She moved her hand to grasp his cock and keep it <em>just</em> outside of her.</p><p>Harry looked back into her eyes, for the first time actually looking frustrated.</p><p>"You like that idea, Potter?" Ginny teased, "Admit it, you're not too good to shag a girl after luring her in with the promise of 'just going as friends.' Admit that you want to fuck her."</p><p>Harry's primal craze faded, and he looked a bit unsure again. He looked away from her. "Well — er — I don't know—"</p><p>"You're not fucking me until you admit iiiit," Ginny told him in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I...I want it. I want to fuck her." Ginny almost came on the spot.</p><p>She guided his cock into her sex, and she was so wet he glided into her to the hilt with no resistance. Ginny cried out and bit her lip until she tasted blood. As he built up an aggressive rhythm, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him into her, desperate for him to fuck her with even more force.</p><p>"Oh, she would love this cock so fucking much," she moaned. "She would come around you in a second. She wouldn't be able to get enough of it. She'd become addicted to it, just like me."</p><p>"It sounds — like you're — the one she really wants," Harry countered between applying kisses to her neck. "You liked kissing her lips so much, imagine kissing her pussy."</p><p>"FUUUUUUCK yes," Ginny cried, "I want to lick her cunt so bad, I want her to come all over my face." All of the feelings she had been burying, she now felt safe spilling out, and she loved him for not only allowing her, but moving past his own hesitation to join her in it. She decided to press her luck.</p><p>"Har — ry," her whisper into his ear was broken with the rhythm of his thrusts into her, "pretend that I'm her."</p><p>"What?" he paused for a moment and lifted his head to look her in the eyes again.</p><p>"Shhhh," she reassured him. "Just close your eyes," she placed a hand over his eyes, "and picture her."</p><p>Ginny had always been great at imitations. It had been a pretty useless skill so far, she had to admit, but now she was very grateful for it.</p><p>"Harry, please fuck me," she moaned in a perfect imitation of Luna's sweet, dreamy voice, "I want this, Harry, please make me a woman."</p><p>Harry gasped, but didn't open his eyes when Ginny removed her hand. He slowly started building up his rhythm again, actually being more gentle with her despite getting closer to his climax.</p><p>"Oh yes, yes, YES!" Ginny moaned, but still stayed in "character." Harry dropped his head to the side of hers, keeping his eyes closed, and grunting repeatedly into her ear. She knew it was only a matter of seconds.</p><p>"LUNA!" he cried out, and Ginny felt the warmth of his load explode inside her. Hearing him call out her friend's name, oddly, pushed Ginny over the edge herself. She dug her nails into his back, her inner walls spasmed around that glorious cock, and her mind exploded as waves of pleasure crashed over her, her brain flashing through images of Harry, of Luna, and of Harry and Luna.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After tiring themselves out, Harry and Ginny were laying together in the quiet of the night. She was laying on his shoulder and was tracing little circles on his chest with one finger. Harry was the first one to break the silence.</p><p>"So…."</p><p>"So," Ginny answered.</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"Well," she rolled so that her chin was on his chest and she was looking up at him, "Now, at some point I have to go back to my dorm. It would be a bit awkward if my brother rips open your curtains to get you for breakfast and I'm in my birthday suit."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I mean what happens tomorrow?"</p><p>"Well, classes start. I have Transfiguration in the morning—"</p><p>"I <em>mean—"</em></p><p>"I know what you mean," she chuckled at his frustration. She grew quiet again. "Well….what do you want to happen?</p><p>"I have no idea," Harry sighed, "It's not like there's a protocol here. I want to stay friends with Luna, but this whole situation is so…."</p><p>"Hot?"</p><p>"<em>Weird."</em></p><p>"Weird can be hot."</p><p>Harry groaned. Ginny laughed.</p><p>"I suppose there's no point in planning what to say," said Harry, "I guess we'll just...wing it. That's kind of what we've been doing since Christmas Eve, right?"</p><p>"Mr. Potter, I do believe I'm being a bad influence on you," said Ginny with a smile. "Sounds like a plan to me."</p><p>After a few more minutes of laying together. Ginny put her clothes and the invisibility cloak back on and returned to her own dormitory. Being so well-shagged, she started to drift off to sleep almost immediately with a smile on her face.</p><p>There were a million ways this could blow up in all three of their faces, but tonight, Ginny was happy, and tomorrow had many possibilities.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there's ever a long break without an update, it's probably because I'm focusing on my normal, non-smut account, not because I've forgotten this fic entirely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>WARNING:</strong> This chapter makes use of embedded nsfw images. To just view the text, view it on FFnet</p><p> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13792184/3/Fractals</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>January 5th, 1997</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morning</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry pretended to still be asleep, but he could hear Ron pacing back and forth on the other side of his curtains, impatient as ever for them to head down to breakfast. But Harry knew that as soon as he opened the curtains he would blush scarlet and start stammering.</p><p>He was a nervous wreck. He had barely been able to look Ron in the eye the morning after sleeping with Ginny the first time, much less when he had shagged her just a few feet from Ron’s bed, while mentally cheating on her with another girl (even if the whole thing had been Ginny’s idea).</p><p>Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. He reached over and put on his glasses, figuring he couldn’t hide forever.</p><p>Why did she have to be so damn….<em> hot? </em> Why did she have to encourage his every depraved thought and practically drag it to the surface? She made everything feel right in the moment, but after she snuck back to her own bed and he was alone he suddenly realized “ <em> What the hell did I just do?” </em> He was worried it was only a matter of time before she encouraged him so much that he let out something that would shock <em> both </em> of them and she would regret it.</p><p>He finally pulled open the curtains of his four-poster</p><p>“Bloody <em> finally!” </em> exclaimed Ron, “We haven’t even started classes yet, what could you possibly be tired from?”</p><p>Harry turned his back as he started to get dressed so Ron wouldn’t see his very guilty-looking smile.</p><p>After they made their way downstairs and arrived in the common room, Harry was a bit disappointed not to see Ginny already there. He mentally scolded himself for being such a sap, and reminded himself that she was probably already at breakfast, when he heard thumping footsteps approaching behind him. He had just enough time to turn and face the girls dormitory staircase before a Ginny-shaped blur flew through the air and he grunted as she landed in his arms.</p><p>“Were you waiting up the stairs for us so you could ambush me?” Harry asked into Ginny’s shoulder.</p><p>“The plan was to catch you from behind for a free piggy back ride,” Ginny pulled back and smiled at him, “stupid Seeker reflexes.” She grabbed his collar and enthusiastically kissed him.</p><p>“Oh bloody hell,” grumbled Ron, “You two taking it as a challenge to make me lose my appetite?”</p><p>“You don’t need to wait up just to go stuff you face,” Ginny spat, wrapping Harry into a hug. “Just go, we’ll catch up.”</p><p>Ron waved his hand dismissively and headed out of the portrait hole. Ginny slowly turned her head back to Harry, and he cowered at the incredibly knowing look she gave him, telling him that she had spent the morning thinking about the same thing he did.</p><p>“Oh, don’t you go clamming up on me again!” said Ginny when she saw the look on his face.</p><p>“I’m not clamming up!” Harry said defensively. “I’m just...not sure what we do now.”</p><p>Ginny groaned. “You seemed pretty fine last night with just ‘winging it,’ why are you acting all Hermione-ish now?”</p><p>“Yeah, well last night you had my brain swimming in happy chemicals,” Harry grumbled as Ginny grinned proudly. “I just….<em> really </em> don’t know how I’m going to look Luna in the eye today. Isn’t what we did...I dunno, doesn’t it cross some kind of boundary?”</p><p>Ginny looked at him pityingly. “Harry, have you asked permission from every girl you’ve ever wanked off to? We’re not the first people to think about someone else during sex, at least we didn’t do it secretly from each other.” She pulled him in close and whispered into his ear. “So remove the big stick from your arse, you idiot.”</p><p>“You know, I don’t have to put up with a girlfriend who bullies me,” said Harry.</p><p>“Aw, poor baby,” said Ginny, pouting her lip. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you tonight.” She slowly moved toward him and placed a teasing, feather-light kiss on his lips.</p><p>Harry’s breath hitched, but then he groaned in disappointment.</p><p>“I can’t,” he said sadly, “I have a lesson with Dumbledore tonight. I don’t know how late I’ll be back, you shouldn’t wait up.”</p><p>“Oh, Harry,” she said shaking her head, “Harry, Harry, Harry. You really think I’ll ever be able to sleep again without you making me cum a few times first?”</p><p>Harry panicked and clamped a hand over her mouth, because as she was talking a group of first years came down the stairs and started walking past them. He didn’t want to even think about what the rumor mill would do if someone heard her dirty-talking him in the common room.</p><p>“Let’s get some food in you, you get shameless when you’re hungry,” said Harry.</p><p>“Then lucky for you I’m hungry so often,” answered Ginny, and they climbed through the portrait hole.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luna Lovegood truly didn't understand people.</p><p>She was very knowledgeable of the mating rituals of nargles, wrackspurts, and other creatures that few had ever laid eyes on, but truth be told, humans were the animal with the most vexing social habits. She had tried most of her life to study them. She didn’t always get a chance, since people usually didn’t want her around, but recently she was pleasantly surprised to have people who tolerated and even sought her presence.</p><p>But no matter how much she studied, Luna was still always demonstrating how much she still had to learn about humans. She was always saying things that seemed perfectly reasonable to her, but caused people around her to either laugh or become uncomfortable. </p><p>She was reflecting on all of this as she brushed her hair in the mirror before heading to breakfast and beginning her day, trying not to feel sad. Luna didn’t like being this way. Especially since she had now made one of her trademark misjudgements with the person who always showed the most patience with her.</p><p>At first, it seemed like Luna had misjudged how Ginny would react to finding out about Luna’s secret hopes for affection from Harry. On the contrary, she had been quite understanding and sympathetic. She had even offered to give Luna her first kiss, and to Luna’s pleasant surprise gave her much more than that. But right in the midst of more happiness than Luna had experienced in years, Ginny had started acting more much like Luna had originally expected, running away from her like she was angry or disgusted by her.</p><p>One of the many little voices in Luna’s head was emphasizing this possibility particularly heavily. That she was disgusting and stupid and a freak and had done something to offend her best friend.</p><p>But ironically, it was her same difficulty with understanding people that gave Luna hope and allowed her to hush that voice and keep from crying. After all, since she had clearly misunderstood Ginny’s feelings last night, she could just as easily be misunderstanding them now, and Ginny doesn’t hate her at all. </p><p>Satisfied that she had gotten all of the nargle eggs out of her hair, Luna put down her brush and started descending the staircase from Ravenclaw Tower to head to breakfast.</p><p>When she arrived at the bottom floor and began her journey to the Great Hall, she had a chance to test her hypotheses when she turned a corner and saw Ginny and Harry approaching from the other direction, their joined hands swinging between them and a spring in their step. It was the first time Luna had seen them as a couple, and she was struck for a moment by how beautiful they were together. She knew better than ever that they were meant to be together, and she mentally scolded herself for being silly enough that she could have had Harry for a short time before they found each other.</p><p>Luna steeled herself for the worst, for Ginny to see her, look uncomfortable, and walk in the other direction, but instead when their eyes met, Ginny beamed radiantly at her, and Luna sighed with relief. Ginny practically skipped as she pulled Harry by the hand towards Luna, only letting go of him to tackle her blonde friend in a crushing hug. </p><p>Luna didn’t know why Ginny was acting so differently from the last time she had seen her, but decided to question it later and just returned the hug, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of closeness with Ginny. Unlike all of the previous hugs she had received from Ginny, however, the redhead seemed to rub Luna’s back much more affectionately, then started to trail her hand down to her hips. Luna was acutely aware of the entire lengths of both their bodies flushed together, and the flowery scent of Ginny’s hair filling her nostrils. Luna felt her friend shift her head against her until her freckled nose was buried in Luna’s neck and the blonde girl felt a shiver down her spine. She heard Ginny release a faint hum of contentment into her ear and—</p><p>“Eh-<em> hem, </em>” Harry loudly cleared his throat from beside them. Luna’s eyes snapped open and she saw him standing with his arms crossed. How pretty he looked did nothing to help the fluttering feeling in her stomach.</p><p>Ginny withdrew herself from Luna and glared playfully at her boyfriend.</p><p>“Good morning, Harry,” said Luna, “Did you have a pleasant Christmas?”</p><p>“Er - yeah,” muttered Harry, “You can definitely say that.” His face had turned red and he was avoiding looking Luna in the eye.</p><p><em> Oh no, I’ve said something wrong again, </em> Luna thought with resignation.</p><p>Harry jerked his thumb in the direction of the Great Hall, still looking uncomfortable. “I’m, er, pretty hungry….”</p><p>“Go on before Ron gets lonely,” said Ginny, “Give us some girl time.” Luna saw Ginny wink at him, and Harry’s face turned even more red as he continued on his way to breakfast.</p><p>“Can we talk for a second?” Ginny asked Luna with an unsure smile.</p><p>“Certainly,” agreed Luna. She followed Ginny into an unused classroom and they closed the door.</p><p>Luna was eager to get more information on Ginny’s behavior the previous evening, but there was something else she was rather curious about.</p><p>“Did I say something to offend Harry?” asked Luna. “He’s one of the few people who never got uncomfortable around me, but seemed very eager to leave.”</p><p>“Oh no, it’s not that,” laughed Ginny, waving her hand, “He’s just a bit embarrassed because….” she bit her lip in a guilty way, even though she was smiling and bouncing on her feet, “....well, I told him about our little snogging session in the library last night.”</p><p>Luna’s chest fell. “Oh….” she said sadly, “Well, that certainly does explain his behavior. It is logical that he would be angry at me, I suppose. Would it help if I apologized?”</p><p>“Oh no <em> no, </em> Luna, it’s not like that!” said Ginny pleadingly. She stepped forward and clasped Luna’s hands tightly in her own. “He’s not angry with you. You did nothing wrong, he knows that. Hell, I’m the one who started groping you and then ran out on you, I’m the one who should be apologizing.”</p><p>Luna felt like she was about to float off the floor. “So you’re both still my friends? That’s wonderful!” she said happily, “I was just rather confused. That often happens to me.”</p><p>“No, you were right to be confused,” Ginny admitted, “I was acting very confusing last night. I was confused, myself. You see, when I offered to help you with your first kiss, I meant that you could kiss <em> Harry, </em> since that was what you said you wanted. It made sense to me at the time.”</p><p>Luna gave a puzzled frown and tilted her head. She truly didn’t understand why <em> she </em> was considered by so many to be the strange one. “I don’t see how that’s the more logical assumption, Ginny. It seems quite odd to volunteer <em> someone else </em> to kiss someone. You didn’t even know if Harry would want to.”</p><p>Ginny threw her head back and laughed. “Oh trust me, he wouldn’t have been opposed to the idea.”</p><p>Luna felt herself blush. Before she said something too greedy, she reached out and pulled Ginny into a hug.</p><p>“I’m so glad, Ginny. I was so worried that I had done something to hurt you.”</p><p>“Oh, well I am feeling a <em> little </em> hurt,” said Ginny.</p><p>Luna pulled back, but when she saw Ginny’s face she deduced that her friend wasn’t being serious. Instead, she was looking at Luna with a heated look in her eyes that made Luna rub her thighs together.</p><p>“You wanted to have your first kiss, and you were hoping <em> Harry? </em> ” said Ginny, pouting her full, enticing lip that Luna very much wanted to nibble on, “I was <em> right here, </em> Lu, was I just a second choice?”</p><p>“Oh, no!” said Luna quickly, “It’s just, you were going out with Dean at the time. Also, until last night, I didn’t know you were attracted to girls.”</p><p>“Well I guess that’s fair,” Ginny chuckled, “neither did I.”</p><p>“It does seem odd,” said Luna thoughtfully, “that so many people only prefer one or the other. Beauty is beauty, isn’t it?”</p><p>Ginny was beaming at her friend. “There’s more of that Luna Lovegood wisdom I love so much.”</p><p>The way Ginny was looking at Luna had her heart pounding, and the blonde girl found herself completely at a loss of what to say. Luckily, Ginny broke the silence.</p><p>“So I’m <em> very </em> sorry for being so inconsiderate last night, Lu,” the redhead whispered. She wasn’t looking Luna in the eyes, but was instead looking her whole figure up and down. “I really hope I could make it up to you, and thank you for being such a good friend.”</p><p>Her brown eyes looked back up into Luna’s bright blue ones, and Luna audibly gasped at the intense desire she saw there.</p><p>Their arms were still around each other from their hug, their hips pressed together, and Luna was self-conscious that Ginny would feel the wetness in Luna’s knickers.</p><p>Ginny raised up a hand and traced her fingers through Luna’s dirty blonde hair. The sensation of Ginny’s fingertips left trails of tingles in their wake, her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into Ginny’s touch.</p><p>Ginny didn’t want this to be mindless and desperate, like the previous night. She wanted to actually <em> think </em> about what she was doing, wanted it to be a choice that they both made together.</p><p>Her freckled hand cupped Luna’s pale cheek, she gently pulled her friend towards her, and she shared her first conscious, deliberate kiss with another girl.</p><p>Luna melted into Ginny’s touch and moaned into her mouth as their lips moved together. She wrapped her arms around Ginny’s waste and pulled her closer, and Ginny draped her arms over Luna’s shoulders and continued to stroke her hair as they kissed. Ginny was kicking herself for not doing this ages ago. Soon, the empty room was filled with the sound of their lips smacking together, and the happy humming noises they were both making, as if they were sharing some delicious sweets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time, it was Luna who started to escalate things. Almost of their own accord, her hands trailed down from Ginny’s waist to her buttocks, and she gently squeezed them, aroused by how fit the other girl was. She had always found Ginny very attractive when she played Quidditch.</p><p>Ginny squealed and laughed as she broke their kiss, but was still smiling at her beautiful friend. “I think we should head to breakfast before we get too carried away.”</p><p>But they didn’t move, instead they just rested their foreheads together in contentment, still tangled in each other’s arms. Luna had tears of joy in her eyes.</p><p>“Well that was certainly an adequate thank you,” said Luna, out of breath, her mind still fuzzy. She didn’t want to push her luck, but she couldn’t stop herself from asking, “So if Harry wasn’t angry at you kissing me, does that mean we can keep doing it?”</p><p>Ginny laughed and brushed a tear off of Luna’s cheek with her thumb. “Yes, Looney, we can kiss as much as you want.”</p><p>Luna grinned from ear to ear and almost vocally cheered.</p><p>“<em> However, </em> ” Ginny continued, a mischievous tone in her voice, “ <em> That </em> was not the thanks I was talking about.”</p><p>Luna’s curiosity piqued. “Really? What did you mean?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is short, because I'm trying embedded gifs for the first time and I want to see how people react before I start using much more nsfw gifs in the next chapter</p><p>If you think the gifs are Too Much™ and just want the text and the reader's imagination, let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Still Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>WARNING:</strong> This chapter makes use of embedded nsfw images. To just view the text, view it on FFnet</p>
<p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13792184/4/Fractals</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>January 5th, 1997</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Morning</em>
</p>
<p>Harry could hardly eat since his stomach was squirming as he thought of what Ginny and Luna could possibly be talking about (<em>if they're even talking</em>, the monster in his chest growled).</p>
<p>His neck was getting sore from all the times he turned his head sharply towards the sound of the Great Hall doors swinging open, and he was disappointed to see anyone besides his girlfriend.</p>
<p>"She really does have you whipped, doesn't she?"</p>
<p>"What?" Harry said distractedly, turning back to face Ron, who was looking at him almost pityingly.</p>
<p>"She hasn't left the bloody school, you sod," Ron grumbled, "Just calm down and eat your food, before I steal it all."</p>
<p>"Yeah, right. You're right," said Harry, feeling embarrassed, but sure enough, the doors opened again and Harry spun around so hard his glasses almost fell off. Ron rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>But Harry didn't care, because he finally saw his gorgeous girlfriend, and she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by their (as Harry now realized) equally gorgeous Ravenclaw friend. They entered the hall with their faces close together, whispering and….<em>giggling?</em> They separated and Ginny made her way over to him. Harry looked back at his plate and tried his best to look casual, but as she sat down next to him, he saw her self-satisfied smirk out of the corner of his eye, and he knew she wasn't buying his act.</p>
<p>"So, er," said Harry, clearing his throat, "Things go okay with Luna?"</p>
<p>"Mmm," Ginny just grunted with a shrug, already biting into pieces of bacon.</p>
<p>Harry pressed his mouth into a thing line. She knew that he couldn't very well openly ask about what had been going on with Luna while sitting across from Ron, and she was enjoying torturing him.</p>
<p>But at that moment there was a loud cry of "<em>Won-Won!"</em> and Lavender descended onto her boyfriend, and for once Harry was extremely grateful to her for providing a nice distraction.</p>
<p>But before he could lean in and whisper into Ginny's ear, she beat him to it.</p>
<p>"Hey, can I borrow your map tonight?" she asked casually, but kept her voice low.</p>
<p>Harry was distracted by the seemingly random question, and then got a bit defensive. He guarded the Marauder's Map more than any other possession he had. It and the Invisibility Cloak were the only things he had left of his father. He loved Ginny more than anything, but he wasn't sure he could trust even her with something so important. Not without a good reason, at least.</p>
<p>"Um….what for?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'd just like to keep an eye on you, make sure you're safe," she said innocently, but then her voice dropped to a whisper. "And if it's not too late when I see you leave Dumbledore's office, I want to be waiting for you."</p>
<p>Harry's heart leapt in his throat as a series of images flashed in his mind of Ginny lying on his bed waiting for him. Possibly wearing a set of sheer, sexy lingerie. Or possibly wearing nothing at all. Maybe getting so impatient and desperate for him that she starts touching herself.</p>
<p>All sentimental thoughts of Harry's heritage flew out of his brain.</p>
<p>"Yes, please," he mumbled, nodding his head vigorously, "You're welcome to take the map."</p>
<p>Ginny gave him an evil smile and Harry knew he wasn't going to be able to pay attention in classes today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>January 5th, 1997</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Later that night</em>
</p>
<p>"You must be tired, Harry," said Dumbledore patiently.</p>
<p>Harry was startled from his thoughts. He had been wondering how the hell he was supposed to get this memory from Slughorn when Dumbledore had failed to. He hadn't truly noticed the abrupt dismissal from the headmaster.</p>
<p>"Er - right, sorry sir. Good night." Harry turned to leave.</p>
<p>"It would be wise to wear your Invisibility Cloak as you return to Gryffindor Tower," Dumbledore added, "it's already after hours, and I would prefer not to call attention to these lessons, and that includes explaining to Mr. Filch why he caught you wandering the halls."</p>
<p>Harry nodded and reached into his bag, but froze wide-eyed when he realized that he didn't have his cloak. He had never gotten it back from Ginny.</p>
<p>Dumbledore had noticed Harry's hesitation, and looked at him over his steepled fingers.</p>
<p>"I <em>did</em> advise you to keep your cloak on your person at all times, didn't I?"</p>
<p>Harry felt incredibly embarrassed. He had allowed himself to forget how dangerous things had gotten and how important listening to Dumbledore was, all because he had been shagging an amazing girl. He wondered if he'd ever be able to concentrate fully on anything else again.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Professor, I….I leant it to a friend," said Harry uneasily, "But you're right, it won't happen again."</p>
<p>There was a long silence as Dumbledore's blue eyes looked piercingly at Harry over half-moon spectacles, and Harry shifted uncomfortably, getting that familiar feeling of being x-rayed.</p>
<p>Dumbledore sighed and lowered his eyes. "You know Harry," he finally said, "Professor Snape is wrong about you."</p>
<p>Harry blinked, not sure what to say. That certainly hadn't been what he expected to hear.</p>
<p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>"He says that you're just like your father, and that you believe the rules don't apply to you. He's wrong. It's true that you've committed many infractions, but always for a good reason. Usually to defend yourself, to help a friend in need, or to do the right thing. You've rarely broken rules just for fun, like your father often did. That is why I had no problem entrusting you with his cloak. As ripe for mischief as such a device is, I know that you are a responsible person."</p>
<p>"Er….thank you, Sir," said Harry, very confused.</p>
<p>"<em>However,"</em> Dumbledore looked back up at him, his eyes more mirthful than piercing, and the edges of his mouth were curving into a slight smile. "I do not think this school — nay, the <em>world </em>— is ready for a young woman like <em>Ginevra Weasley</em> to have possession of such an item. She may believe that her brothers' theatrics have overshadowed her talents and allowed them to go unnoticed, but they have not."</p>
<p>Harry exhaled with relief and tried very hard to stop a big, goofy grin from spreading across his face.</p>
<p>"You're right, Professor, that's probably like playing with fire. Very dangerous," said Harry.</p>
<p>"Very dangerous indeed," said Dumbledore. "Well, likely no harm done tonight. Just try not to cross paths with Peeves on the way back to your common room. Good night."</p>
<p>"Good night, Sir," said Harry, and again he turned to leave, but again Dumbledore's voice spoke up behind him, this time much softer.</p>
<p>"And Harry…."</p>
<p>Harry turned around one more time, and was surprised to see Dumbledore looking….<em>sad, </em>of all things.</p>
<p>"I am….happy for you to have found someone," said Dumbledore, "Someone to share this life with. You….you deserve it."</p>
<p>Harry was back to being uncomfortable again. Not only at the headmaster's earnest words about such a personal topic, but at the bittersweet tone in his voice.</p>
<p>"Er — thank you, Professor," said Harry, "I'm happy for it as well. Have a good night."</p>
<p>"Good night."</p>
<p>As he closed the study door behind him, Harry distinctly heard Phineas Nigellus say, "I can't see why the boy should be able to do better than you at securing that memory, Dumbledore."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't expect you to, Phineas," replied Dumbledore, and Fawkes gave a low, musical cry.</p>
<p>Harry passed the gargoyle at the bottom of the staircase and started making his way back toward Gryffindor Tower, practically breaking into a run as his worries about Slughorn's memory started fading and instead he remembered Ginny's promise. He reached the seventh floor landing and was almost to the Fat Lady.</p>
<p>"Out of bed, Potter!?" a gruff voice barked at him from behind.</p>
<p>Harry spun around, afraid he had done exactly what Dumbledore told him not to do and gotten into trouble with Filch. But he didn't see Filch anywhere, or anyone else for that matter.</p>
<p>Keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of movement, Harry quickly drew his wand.</p>
<p>That was when he heard a snort of laughter from a blank spot on the wall. Harry relaxed and lowered his wand.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, very funny, Ginny."</p>
<p>He saw a mane of flaming red hair that seemed to light up the dark corridor materialize as his girlfriend slipped his Invisibility Cloak off her head.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she laughed, "You just looked so serious!"</p>
<p>"What are you doing out here?" he whisper-shouted, looking around nervously, "You knew I was coming back, what happened to waiting for me?"</p>
<p>"Ah, I never said I was going to wait for you in the dormitory," Ginny said cleverly. "I have a <em>much</em> better idea. Come on," she held up the cloak for him to join her under it.</p>
<p>Harry didn't know what could possibly be a better idea than shagging Ginny in his bed, but listening to her had never steered him wrong before, so he slipped underneath the cloak with her. She wasted no time in wrapping an arm around his waist, so he returned the favor by draping one over her shoulder. It really was easier to walk with multiple people under the cloak if you were willing to get extra friendly with them.</p>
<p>"So are you finally going to tell me what you and Luna talked about this morning?" he whispered. She had been teasing him about it all day.</p>
<p>"That is on a need-to-know basis, love."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Ginny led him past the portrait of the Fat Lady, further down the seventh floor corridor until Harry recognized the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.</p>
<p>"The Room of Requirement? That's where you're taking me?" asked Harry. He suddenly truly appreciated how much fun could be had with the room now that he had a girlfriend. This had to have been what it was made for. His mind was racing with things to ask the room for, so he could only imagine what <em>Ginny's </em>mind had thought of. "What do we ask for?"</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> don't ask for anything," Ginny told him sternly, "Just leave that to me. Just walk like a good boy and don't think about a thing."</p>
<p>They began walking back and forth along the wall underneath the cloak, Ginny muttering things <em>just</em> quiet enough so that Harry couldn't make them out, and he was trying to keep his mind blank by concentrating on the scent of Ginny's hair.</p>
<p>Finally, the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. Ginny slipped off the cloak, and Harry followed suit. She pressed her back up against the door and grinned at him.</p>
<p>"I'm tired of you trying to be a gentleman and making <em>me</em> be the slutty one, Potter. I'm going to make you let yourself loose once and for all. You're going to stop pretending you're not just as dirty as I am."</p>
<p>Harry gulped.</p>
<p>Ginny turned the latch behind her and pushed the door open. She took him by the hand and pulled him in.</p>
<p>Harry looked around him and saw an incredibly cozy setting. It was a spacious room, with thick carpets covering most of the floor. The only light in the room came from a high, merry fireplace on the opposite wall, and the dozens of candles that surround a single huge bed covered in an absurd number of pillows. Harry felt surrounded by warmth as soon as he stepped through the doorway, and his nose filled with the pleasant scent of incense. He heard gentle music playing, and when he looked to his left he saw a large harp sitting in the corner, magically playing itself and filling the whole room with a serene melody.</p>
<p>"Miss Weasley, you're spoiling me," laughed Harry as he looked around. He could definitely get used to this. His own twin bed in his dormitory would always pale in comparison to a bed made to be shared.</p>
<p>Ginny cupped his hands in his face, and for a moment stopped being playful. "You deserve <em>everything</em> here, Harry. I mean that"</p>
<p>She pulled him down and kissed him sweetly, but far too briefly for Harry's liking.</p>
<p>"But make no mistake, I'm going to enjoy this every bit as much as you," she told him, looking into his eyes very seriously, "So <em>please</em> just remember that, especially when you see the best thing in this room."</p>
<p>"There's something better?" Harry asked with interest, looking over the top of her head and scanning the room. He didn't see anything he didn't notice at first.</p>
<p>"Good evening, Harry," a dreamy voice said behind him.</p>
<p>Harry spun around to see Luna walking out from where she had been standing behind the door. His jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing the same spangled silver robes that she had worn when he took her to the Christmas party, but it looked like someone had taken a pair of shears to them. Instead of flowing down to the floor, they stopped abruptly over halfway up her milky thighs, and the neckline plunged practically to her belly, showing so much of her C-cup breasts that they barely covered each nipple. The top of her robes hung loosely off of her, threatening to fall to the side and show him all of her, but they were tied tightly around her waist with a red ribbon so they hugged her hourglass figure.</p>
<p>Her clothes weren't the only thing changed. She had clearly applied some special product to her hair, as it shone more than Harry had ever seen it, and she was wearing similar makeup to Ginny on Christmas morning, with smokey eyes and red lips.</p>
<p>Harry felt like he had been hit by a bludger. He had never been so starkly confronted with the fact that Luna was a <em>woman,</em> and he suddenly felt like a child looking at a supermodel, not his strange, unpopular friend of a year and a half.</p>
<p>He didn't know how long he stood there gawking like an idiot before he felt Ginny's finger touch under his chin and closed his mouth for him.</p>
<p>He suddenly remembered that his girlfriend was in the room, and he quickly looked back and forth between her cocky smile and Luna's demure one, feeling a lot like a trapped animal.</p>
<p>"So what do you think?" asked Ginny, as if she were showing him nothing more unusual than a new broom.</p>
<p><em>I think Dumbledore was right about you,</em> thought Harry.</p>
<p>His prolonged silence was causing Luna to shift uncomfortably. "Harry, would you mind saying something?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't be rude!" Ginny scolded him.</p>
<p>Harry swallowed hard, and willed his mouth to form words, <em>any</em> words.</p>
<p>"Hi, Luna."</p>
<p>Harry cringed at himself. He should have stayed silent.</p>
<p>Luna and Ginny's expressions didn't change. They slowly turned their heads to look at each other, then burst into loud laughter, doubling over and clutching their sides.</p>
<p>"You have such a way with words, Love," Ginny teased him, "And I thought I was the poet."</p>
<p>"So….what are you doing here?" he asked Luna. It seemed fairly obvious what she was doing there, but if he spoke it out loud and it turned out he had misunderstood he would have to throw himself off the Astronomy Tower.</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Harry, everyone here knows about the dirty things you were saying last night."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked sideways at Luna.</p>
<p>"I was very happy to hear about it, Harry," said Luna, "I had concluded you didn't find me attractive, after the Christmas party."</p>
<p>"Yes, this poor girl was throwing herself at you," Ginny said, shaking her head at him, "but of course you had to be a noble prat and keep your hands off her."</p>
<p>"Because I wanted to be with <em>you!"</em> Harry defended himself.</p>
<p>"Excuses, excuses," said Ginny, waving her hand. She walked over to Luna and stood behind her. She sensually slid her hands around the blonde girl's waist, and Luna took in a sharp breath. Ginny rested her chin on Luna's shoulder, then turned her face to place light kisses up her neck and jaw and up to her ear. Luna's eyes became lidded and she instinctively tilted her head to give her friend better access.</p>
<p>Harry's mouth was gaping open again and he was so hard that it was a miracle he hadn't come in his boxers already.</p>
<p>Ginny took her lips from Luna's skin and stared daggered back at Harry. "So you're going to have a nice little do-over of the last night of term, and <em>this</em> time you're going to treat this pretty little thing as well as she deserves."</p>
<p>"...This is a trap," Harry breathed. He almost hoped that was true, since he was afraid of what the roaring monster in his chest might do if he fell off this cliff.</p>
<p>Ginny threw her head back and groaned. "Harry, what did I <em>just</em> say as we walked in here?" She spoke into Luna's ear, "What did I tell you? He never listens."</p>
<p>"You must be patient with him," said Luna pleasantly, "I believe a good deal of his blood is flowing away from his brain at the moment." She was smiling darkly at the bulge in Harry's pants, which did nothing to help the problem.</p>
<p>"Not only am I <em>completely</em> okay with this," Ginny told him, "I had to go to the bathroom four times today to touch myself while I thought about it. And I'll be <em>damned</em> if you blue ball me now, Potter."</p>
<p><em>Well, if she's really that excited about it,</em> Harry thought, <em>Just for Ginny. Just being a good boyfriend. Of course.</em></p>
<p>"<em>So,"</em> said Ginny, and she moved her hands to gently push Luna toward Harry until he could smell her perfume. She smelled faintly of cool mint and lavender, the opposite of the warm, summery floral scent he associated with Ginny.</p>
<p>"Just go back in time," Ginny continued, "think back a few weeks, and after dealing with Slughorn all night, you've finally left the party and gotten a moment alone with your bombshell of a date…."</p>
<p>As Ginny spoke, she backed away from the other two and sat herself down in an armchair that had appeared. She leaned backward and looked expectantly at them, resting her chin in her hand like a judge watching a talent show.</p>
<p>"I had a wonderful time tonight, Harry!" Luna told him cheerfully. She entwined her fingers in his and Harry was struck by how much it <em>didn't</em> strike him. It felt like he had held her hand a hundred times before.</p>
<p>"I….had a good time too," smiling despite himself as he joined into the game. He tried to focus on just the conversation and not the fact that she was leading him closer to the bed. "Sorry I abandoned you to Slughorn's guests for a bit while I had to go pretend to be a sleuth."</p>
<p>"I didn't mind," said Luna shyly, "It's just part of your nature to worry about things that might harm people. It's quite attractive, actually."</p>
<p>"Um...thanks. You look really beautiful, by the way." Harry blushed and gave an unsure look over at Ginny, who snapped her fingers at him and pointed to keep his eyes on his "date."</p>
<p>"That's very kind of you to say," said Luna. Her normally serene voice shook with anticipation.</p>
<p>"It's not kind if it's a fact," said Harry gently. He turned to face her and for the first time allowed his eyes to take her in with no hesitation. There was still a part of him that was sure this was a dream, so he was going to make the most of it before he woke up.</p>
<p>"You know Luna," said Harry, taking both her hands and stepping even closer to her, "I know I asked you to the party just as a friend, but if you don't mind, I'd like to kiss you goodnight."</p>
<p>Feeling lightheaded, Luna nodded quickly. "I would like that, I've never kissed a boy before." Harry chuckled at her specific choice of words.</p>
<p>With the most gentle touch Luna had ever felt, Harry held her face in his hands and brushed her cheeks with his thumbs, like she was something precious that he was afraid would break. She looked up at him with big blue eyes, and for a moment Harry felt like he was floating in those eyes. They seemed to sparkle with a whole universe of stars, and if he wasn't careful he would fall into them forever.</p>
<p>So, Harry took a deep breath, and jumped.</p>
<p>He slowly bent down and brought her painted lips to his own. It was only a moment before Luna felt a shiver run through every muscle in her body and her knees grew weak. She couldn't stand on her own, she leaned into his chest for support and he quickly moved his hands to her back to hold her up. Luna draped her arms around his neck and hung off of him, pulling him down farther as their kiss heated up.</p>
<p>Luna entered blissful oblivion as she felt a sense of safety that she had only previously known when kissing Ginny. As much as she worked to love herself for who she was, Luna had always felt like there was something wrong with her, like an outsider. But none of that mattered, because Harry was kissing her. Harry could be kissing anyone, but he wanted to kiss <em>her.</em> He would always protect her, and not because of his instinct to protect everyone, but because he thought she was special.</p>
<p>Harry was in disbelief. There was no way Luna could be this good of a kisser if she had her first kiss yesterday. He imagined that she wouldn't be remotely unpopular if word got out how well she kissed, and the idea made him bitter. That there were people in this school who would take advantage of her. People who didn't appreciate her.</p>
<p>Harry released a growl into Luna's mouth and he possessively pulled her closer, not balking at the fact he knew she could feel his erection through what little she was wearing. He entangled one hand into her silky hair to press her lips even harder to his, and his other hand moved down to squeeze her enticing bum.</p>
<p>Luna gave a startled gasp and Harry took the chance to slip his tongue into her open mouth.</p>
<p>"Mmmm," Luna hummed happily as they slid their tongues together and revelled in the taste of each other. Luna was more aroused than she ever thought possible. She came close that first experience with Ginny, but that kiss fit with the Ginny that she knew. This side of Harry was something she had never seen before, something <em>no one</em> had seen before except his girlfriend. And, now, Luna Lovegood. This Harry being such a secret that he trusted h er with excited her even more.</p>
<p>Ginny didn't know whether to start aggressively fingering herself or to cry. Watching her boyfriend and her best friend passionately make out wasn't just hot (although it absolutely was insanely hot), it was <em>beautiful.</em> Harry cared about Luna <em>so much. </em>Ginny knew how much of a calming presence for Harry Luna was, and he was finally able to show her how much that meant to him, and Luna was finally being shown how amazing she was. The two of them couldn't be more different, but they fit together perfectly.</p>
<p>Harry didn't know how much time had passed before he gave Luna's bottom lip one last playful nibble and pulled back. For a moment, her eyes remained closed and she instinctively leaned forward after him, before coming back to Earth.</p>
<p>"Wow…." Luna moaned.</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Harry, "Wow."</p>
<p>"Um…" Luna stepped away from him, and looked shy again, "To thank you for my first date, Harry, I got you a Christmas present."</p>
<p>She started playing with the ribbon around her waist, the only thing keeping her robes closed. She looked at him, and her cool blue eyes were now smoldering. "Would you like to unwrap it?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled at the girl who usually spoke in blunt truths using flirty metaphors.</p>
<p>"Did I say something strange again?" she asked.</p>
<p>"No, no," said Harry quickly, "It's just, I don't think I've ever heard you use a double entendre before."</p>
<p>"Oh. It was Ginny's idea," she nodded over to their voyeur, who was grinning proudly from her seat. "What I meant was, I would like you to take my clothes off and have sex with me."</p>
<p>Luna's words weren't embarrassing Harry anymore, and he didn't need to be told twice. He eagerly reached forward and grabbed one of the ends of her ribbon. He pulled, and her robes fell entirely off of her.</p>
<p>She wasn't wearing anything underneath.</p>
<p>Seeing a suddenly-naked Luna momentarily shocked Harry back to his old self, but he was honestly too in awe to panic. Luna's body seemed to be carved from marble, her skin so milky and flawless that she seemed to shine, filling the dimly lit room with pale moonlight. The only color on her body was her pink nipples on two shapely tits, and a little slit of pink between her legs, which was already glistening wet.</p>
<p>Luna's core was burning with arousal as she saw the dark, naked lust on Harry and Ginny's faces. She had never thought of her body as something to be particularly proud of, but seeing the two most beautiful people she knew desire it so much filled her with a sense of power.</p>
<p>With her swell of confidence, she stopped just waiting for Harry to get things started.</p>
<p>In a flash, she pounced on him, returning the ferocity with which he kissed her ten times over. Her hands quickly went to the outline of his cock under his clothes and he groaned helplessly.</p>
<p>"Why are you still dressed, Harry?" she asked urgently into his lips, "Surely you know how this works." She quickly undid his own robes and was fumbling at the buttons of his shirt. A couple got stuck, and they had to stop their kissing to work on his clothes. Then, suddenly, there was a loud ripping noise and Harry's shirt lay in tatters on the floor.</p>
<p>Harry looked around, confused, until he saw Ginny sitting in her chair, her skirt removed, with one hand down her knickers, and the other hand pointing her wand at him, having just cast her cutting spell.</p>
<p>"Sorry," she gasped, as she continued to make wet noises while fingering herself, "I was getting impatient. Now fuck her."</p>
<p>Luna had her hands pressed to Harry's chest. She didn't really know what to do with them there, she had just needed to touch him as soon as she saw him. She had to know if he felt as lean and muscular as he looked. He seemed to read her mind as she scooped her up bridal-style, kissed her, and laid her down on the large bed. Her hair splayed around her head and she eagerly spread her legs, presenting herself to him.</p>
<p>He stepped back from her and never took his eyes off her as he tortured her by <em>slowly</em> kicking off his shoes, <em>slowly</em> undoing his trousers, and <em>slowly</em> pushing down his boxers.</p>
<p>When Luna finally saw his penis, her sex ached with need, but she also suddenly felt scared. It was bigger than she expected. Luna had touched herself before, but not with anything other than her own hands. Nothing like the thing swinging between Harry's legs had ever been inside her.</p>
<p>Harry noticed her unease, and hesitated as he stood over her.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, Luna?" he asked. "We don't have to if you don't want to—"</p>
<p>"No!" she said quickly, making him jump. "I mean, I want this more than anything, but….I'm afraid it might hurt."</p>
<p>"There's no reason to worry," Ginny spoke up, "Harry will make sure you feel good, it</p>
<p>only hurts for a second."</p>
<p>Luna took a deep breath. "Alright." Then, she looked back at her friend. "Ginny….will you lay down next to me?"</p>
<p>Ginny had wanted to give Harry and Luna a perfect first time on their own, but she couldn't resist a direct invitation. Her skirt and knickers were already on the floor and she had made a mess of the armchair. She leapt to her feet and shed herself of her blouse, until she too was completely naked. Harry was momentarily distracted by the girl he was more familiar with, looking Ginny up and down hungrily, still noticing more freckles.</p>
<p>"Focus, you," Ginny scolded him, and gave his bum a hard slap, which made him jump and laugh.</p>
<p>Ginny licked her lips as she took in Luna's form, before laying down on her back next to the virgin. She snaked her arm underneath Luna until her head was resting on Ginny's arm.</p>
<p>"This is going to be amazing, Lu," Ginny cooed into her ear. "I know it's a lot to take in, but that cock is going to rock your world. It's going to fill you up until you'll feel like you're about to burst, but you'll <em>love</em> it. Every moment it's not inside of you, you'll feel empty and long for it."</p>
<p>Luna let out a needy whine in her throat and opened her legs even wider. Ginny sneaked her hand down to Luna's swollen pussy and Luna moaned as two thin fingers entered her.</p>
<p>Far too soon, Ginny removed them, and they were dripping with her friend's juices. She licked her lips and very much wanted to see what Luna tasted like, but there was time for that later. She had a better idea.</p>
<p>She reached out and grabbed Harry's cock, smearing the wetness up and down his shaft.</p>
<p>"Feel that, baby?" Ginny moaned as Harry tried not to instantly come all over the girls. "That's how wet she is for you."</p>
<p>She gently tugged on him and led him by the cock onto the bed until he was kneeling in front of Luna. Ginny guided the head of his cock until it pressed against Luna's clit, and the virgin girl hissed at the sensation. Harry slid his length up and down against her wet folds, the sensation on the underside of his cock driving him crazy.</p>
<p>"Haaaarryyyyy…." Luna whined, "It's not kind to tease me. Please."</p>
<p>"Well, since you said please," said Harry.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh…"</em> was all she said, barely a whisper, as he finally pushed the tip of his cock into her, and felt such little resistance he felt like he was being drawn into her.</p>
<p>"<em>Ah!"</em> Luna let out a sharp cry as he hit her barrier, and Harry froze.</p>
<p>"Shhh…." Ginny soothed her. She offered Luna her hand and Luna grasped it for comfort. She looked back to Harry and nodded.</p>
<p>With one thrust, Harry tore through her hyman, and Luna cried out loudly and fisted the sheets in pain.</p>
<p>Harry started to panic and pull out of her.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't move!"</em> Ginny ordered him. "Just give her a second."</p>
<p>After a few moments, the initial pain started to fade, and Luna started to enjoy the feeling of Harry inside her. She started instinctively twitching her hips upward, chasing the feeling of him sliding along her inner walls. He was happy to follow her lead, and he started sawing in and out of her at a gentle pace.</p>
<p>"Oooooh Harry yes," Luna closed her eyes and moaned. She knew that Ginny was right, she was going to miss this every day she wasn't getting it. As Harry stretched her out, Luna felt like a missing part of her body had been returned.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes were closed and the veins in his neck were bulging as he fucked Luna more and more passionately. He wanted her first time to be good, but he didn't know how he was going to last long. Sex with Luna was like nothing else. She was so wet for him he glided in and out of her with ease, but her little pussy was practically squeezing the life out of him. He looked down and could see her pussy lips gripping the length of his cock as he thrust back and forth.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em> Luna you're so tight," he grunted.</p>
<p>The implication wasn't lost on Ginny that he meant Luna was tighter than <em>her,</em> but that just turned her on even more. Her boyfriend was losing his mind fucking their friend and <em>she</em> had served her up to him.</p>
<p>Harry knew that he should be gentle, but he was beginning to lose control. He gripped Luna by the hips and pulled her towards him with every thrust, driving deeper into her pussy until she was sure he was going to split her in half, but she never wanted him to stop.</p>
<p>As Harry fucked Luna harder, her full breasts started bouncing with each thrust. Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of them. It wasn't just that she was attracted to Luna's body. It was the knowledge that Harry — <em>her</em> Harry — was doing this to this body, turning this girl into trembling puddy in his hands, with bouncing tits, bucking hips, and a never-ending moan escaping her mouth.</p>
<p>Ginny shifted downward and, in another first for her, took one of the other girl's nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, and kneaded the other breast with her hand.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"OH YES!" Luna cried even louder.</p>
<p>Seeing Ginny pleasure Luna snapped Harry's self-control and he started fucking Luna even harder. But as erotic as the sight was, he could no longer see Luna's breasts.</p>
<p>"You're blocking the view, Gin," Harry grunted.</p>
<p>Ginny released Luna's nipple from her mouth with a <em>pop</em> and turned around to playfully glare at her boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Don't be selfish, this was my idea. And what can I say? I'm a tits girl." She returned to her ministrations. It was true, tits really were amazing things.</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny's double assault of pleasure was quickly becoming too much for Luna to handle. Her mind was being pulled apart by so many sensations, and a tension in her core was building that told her her climax was close.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm...I think I'm going to…."</p>
<p>"Come for us, Luna," Ginny cooed. She reached down and started rubbing Luna's clit, in tandem with Harry's cock continuing to plunder her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Harry thought that his girlfriend had been acting entirely too cocky, so he removed one hand from Luna's hips and quickly hooked two fingers into Ginny's pussy, and started moving them in time with his hips bucking into Luna.</p>
<p>Ginny's whole body jolted with surprise and pleasure, but when she saw Harry looking at her confidently with a raised eyebrow, daring her to take back control, she melted and surrendered to the pleasure he was giving her. She had been riled up for hours, so it took mere seconds until she was just as close as Luna.</p>
<p>The two women held onto each other for dear life as they approached their climax. Just as the first waves of pleasure crashed over them, Luna turned her head and looked into Ginny's eyes. The blonde let out a loud scream of pleasure that was cut off by the redhead crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. They released muffled screams into each other as they rode out their orgasms, Ginny still furiously rubbing Luna's clit, with the latter just completely swept away in pleasure.</p>
<p>Harry didn't mind them focusing on each other during an orgasm that <em>he</em> had given them. On the contrary, finally seeing Ginny and Luna kiss like lovers after thinking about it for over a day, with the feeling of Luna cumming around his cock, pushed him over the edge.</p>
<p>"Fuck, <em>LUNA!"</em> he cried out. With one last thrust, he sheathed himself all the way into her pussy and exploded rope after rope of cum deep into places Luna didn't even know she had. He fell forward and Luna broke her kiss with Ginny just in time to replace it with Harry. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and desperately tried to pull him even deeper into her. The feeling of his cock pumping inside her and the warm feeling spreading in her womb was the most erotic thing she had ever felt. It sent an aftershock of pleasure through her and all her muscles twitched around him. She could do nothing but hold him and kiss him until her body finally went limp.</p>
<p>For a time, Harry stayed prone on top of Luna, stroking her hair and kissing her neck, until he was sure she was done, then sat back up, his softening cock still inside her.</p>
<p>Ginny pounced on him, kissing him fiercely in a way that told him that this weird night didn't change anything about how much she loved him and wanted him. After snogging her boyfriend for a few minutes with him inside another woman (an idea that <em>still</em> drove her wild), she pulled back and wagged a finger at him.</p>
<p>"Now, what have we learned?" she asked, doing her best impression of McGonagall.</p>
<p>"Always listen to Ginny," he recited.</p>
<p>"That's right." She gave him another little kiss as a reward.</p>
<p>They both looked back down at Luna, who seemed to be in a trance and staring off into space.</p>
<p>"Is….she okay?" mumbled Harry.</p>
<p>"Of course she's not okay," Ginny swatted his arm, "you've ruined her, you animal."</p>
<p>Harry finally pulled out of Luna. The room wasn't cold, but the air felt freezing compared to the tight warmth of Luna's pussy.</p>
<p>Luna blinked and actually recognized her surroundings again. Her eyes locked with Harry's.</p>
<p>"That was….cosmic," the now non-virgin told her lover, "Thank you so much, Harry."</p>
<p>"Eh<em>-hem,"</em> Ginny cleared her throat and smirked at the other girl.</p>
<p>"Oh of course, thank you as well, Ginny, it was very kind of you to share."</p>
<p>"Hmmm…" mused Ginny thoughtfully. She traced a fingertip down Luna's chest and belly, and even in her post-orgasmic stupor Luna squirmed and reacted to her friend's touch.</p>
<p>"You know," said Ginny, "I said I would share my boyfriend's cock, not his cum."</p>
<p>Luna frowned in confusion. "What?"</p>
<p>Ginny's finger reached the spot between Luna's legs, where Harry's cum was still leaking out of the girl. Ginny scooped up a bit of it with her finger and smeared it all over Luna's folds, sending a jolt from her oversensitive clit throughout her whole body.</p>
<p>"This cum, it belongs to me," Ginny explained. "I want it back."</p>
<p>She took Luna by the wrists and guided her until her blonde hair was splayed all over the pillows at the head of the bed. Ginny climbed on top of her and kissed her forcefully. Luna completely submitted and allowed her friend's weight to press her down into the mattress, feeling somehow completely enveloped by Ginny's small body.</p>
<p>Ginny's kisses moved from Luna's lips down her neck, spent several moments returning to her breasts, before continuing down the girl's pale stomach.</p>
<p>Finally, Ginny reached her target, and her world became the smell of a mixture of male and female cum. She dove into Luna's pussy and eagerly lapped up the drops of semen that Luna was positively filled with. She recognized the taste of Harry, and could also detect a new taste, a taste she liked very much. She wanted more of it, to find the source, so she stuck her tongue out and began fucking Luna with it. She licked and sucked every drop of Harry she could find and eagerly swallowed it, and only became more aggressive when she started tasting Luna more.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"<em>HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"</em> Luna screamed at the ceiling. Her sensitive pussy was so stimulated it was almost painful, her spread legs were already shaking from Ginny's assault.</p>
<p>Ginny chuckled at the very un-Luna like profanity.</p>
<p>"Language, Lu," she said playfully. "So tell me, who fucks you better?"</p>
<p>Luna froze at the question. Even if her brain were capable of thinking at the moment, she didn't want to say anything to offend either of them.</p>
<p>"Well it's — <em>guh</em> — hard to say definitively," Luna struggled to get out as Ginny switched to fingering her, "a penis — <em>ah!</em> — reaches much deeper, but a tongue can make much more delicate movement — <em>oooooooohhhhh</em> — it's really too small of a sample size to draw a conclusion."</p>
<p>"I can use my tongue too…." Harry mumbled, kneeling beside them and stroking himself. The sight of his girlfriend eating pussy like it was her job already had him nearly hard again.</p>
<p>"You already had your turn," said Ginny, slapping his thigh, "Besides, she's right, we won't know for sure until we repeat this experiment <em>many</em> times."</p>
<p>The idea of this night becoming a regular thing finished the job, and Harry was now rock-hard again. Ginny was lying on her chest as she returned to pleasuring Luna, but her knees were bent and her back was arched, so that her ass was raised high up into the air.</p>
<p>Harry felt like his girlfriend needed to be taken down a peg again, so without giving her any warning, he maneuvered himself until he was standing on his knees behind her, lined his cock up with her entrance, and hilted himself all the way into her in one thrust.</p>
<p>Ginny's scream was muffled into Luna's cunt, then turned into low, evil laughter. It was about damn time Harry picked up on her invitation, she had been a moment away from charming a series of arrows onto her skin leading to her holes, labelled, "insert here."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Harry drank in the sight in front of him. Ginny and Luna were like completely different flavors of sweets that worked well together. The flawless moonlight glow of Luna's skin clashed beautifully with Ginny's constellations of freckles and hair the color of the setting sun.</p>
<p>He had never taken Ginny from behind before, and found her naked back just as erotic as her front, her messy hair tumbling down it. He grabbed her by the hips and started fucking her hard, not taking his time like he did with Luna. Ginny's tits weren't quite big enough to move the way Luna's did when he fucked her, but her ass bounced just fine as Harry watched his cock disappear inside her.</p>
<p>"<em>Mmmh! Mmmh! Mmmh! Mmmh!"</em> Ginny moaned into Luna's pussy with each thrust from her boyfriend. She was in paradise, experiencing the best of both worlds.</p>
<p>"I'm not distracting her, am I Luna?" Harry asked cockily, "Let me know if her performance suffers."</p>
<p>"Oh no," Luna shook her head, "she's a wonderful multitasker."</p>
<p>"Mmm I'm right where I belong, between a cock and a pussy!" Ginny moaned loudly, "I love both of my ends being used like the slut that I am!"</p>
<p>Luna was about to object, but Harry growled and fucked Ginny even harder, and Luna became incapable of saying anything.</p>
<p>Luna could feel every one of Harry's thrusts, as the vibrations of Ginny's moans mixed with her tongue flicking over Luna's clit and sent her barreling towards another orgasm. Harry drove Ginny forward into Luna with every motion, and it was like he was fucking Luna without even touching her, his power and affection toward her being amplified by traveling through the girl they both loved.</p>
<p>What finished Luna off was when both Harry and Ginny looked up at her at the same time. Luna fell into those beautiful green and brown eyes, each enchanting on their own, as they stared piercingly and hungrily at her. Both her lovers were intense, passionate people, and they were turning that focus on pleasuring her.</p>
<p>Luna let out a piercing scream and grabbed Ginny by the back of her head. Her pale fingers twisted into red hair as she shoved Ginny's mouth against her pussy as hard as she could, until her nose was buried into her clit and she couldn't breathe. Her thighs clamped around Ginny's head and spasmed violently as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over her and her eyes crossed. Her orgasm ran away from her so fast that she grew frightened, but could do nothing to ride it out as she squirted for the first time all over Ginny's face.</p>
<p>Seeing Luna come so completely undone still drove Harry crazy, and he fucked Ginny with new ferocity, the loud sounds of their hips slapping together filling the room. Mere seconds later he reached his peak and came in his second girl of the night, not stopping as he fucked her straight through his orgasm.</p>
<p>The feeling of two of her holes being filled with cum at the same time pushed Ginny over the edge herself. She was being so roughly handled from both ends that she couldn't move on her own accord, and just twitched and jerked in pleasure as Harry and Luna continued their tug-of-war over her body. Even as their two orgasms subsided and they released their grips on her, she continued to get rocked by her own body, until she rolled over onto her back, and she lost all sensation and floated in nothingness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't know how long she was out, but Ginny woke to the sounds of wet kissing. She opened her eyes and looked around, and saw Harry and Luna lounging on the pillows, completely entwined in each other and slowly, sensually kissing. Harry was gently stroking her back and running his fingers through her hair as he held her.</p>
<p>They looked so content and peaceful cuddling together that Ginny didn't want to disturb them. She just lay and watched them for a bit before Harry noticed that she was awake.</p>
<p>"Look who decided to join the land of the living," he said with a smirk. Ginny gave him the finger.</p>
<p>She finally willed her very sore body to move, and crawled until she was laying on the opposite side of Luna. Ginny and Harry reached out their arms until they held each other around Luna, and their friend was firmly smushed between them.</p>
<p>"I don't know about you, Lu," said Ginny, her eyelids getting heavy, "but I doubt that I'll be able to walk straight tomorrow, thanks to this barbarian."</p>
<p>"Yes, my whole lower body is rather sore," said Luna dreamily, "but it also feels...pleasant. It's strange, that pain can be pleasant."</p>
<p>Ginny chuckled and stroked Luna's hair. "You get used to it."</p>
<p>Luna's stomach fluttered at the idea of doing this often enough to <em>get used</em> to it.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that," mumbled Harry.</p>
<p>"No you're not," said Ginny.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not."</p>
<p>The three of them laughed softly.</p>
<p>"I <em>am</em> sorry that you weren't able to visit the Burrow during Christmas break," said Harry.</p>
<p>"Uh, <em>yes,"</em> sighed Ginny, "I <em>thought</em> that Harry and I had a brilliant Christmas, but we really missed our chance to make it the best Christmas ever."</p>
<p>"But we didn't miss that chance," said Luna.</p>
<p>Harry and Ginny sat up a bit to look at her.</p>
<p>"Unless we've been here longer than I thought," explained Luna, "Oh, yes, see? It's still before midnight," she pointed to a clock that had appeared on the wall, which read half an hour before twelve, "so it's still the fifth of January, the twelfth day of Christmas."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Excellent point, Luna. It's official, then: Best Christmas Ever."</p>
<p>Ginny turned Luna's chin to face her. "Merry—"</p>
<p>She gave Luna a deep kiss. "—Christmas—"</p>
<p>She leaned over Luna to kiss her boyfriend. "—to us."</p>
<p>She dug her fingers into black and blonde hair and guided her lovers' lips together. After enjoying the show, she released them, and the three of them settled back into each other's embrace, and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still a bit torn on the gifs. On the one hand, with smut, they can help visualize how bodies are positioned, which can get complicated with more than two people, so that can prove useful going forward. On the other hand, they can be distracting if the actors don't look like the characters.</p>
<p>What I <em>actually</em> want is to be able to draw, but that's not gonna happen.</p>
<p>But the comments on the last chapter mostly ranged from "like the gifs" to "don't mind the gifs," and there was a huge jump in hits and kudos in the last week alone, so I'll keep them for now. Feel free to yell at me if you disagree.</p>
<p>There's going to be another break in this story now, I have some stuff I need to update on my non-smut account, then I'm going to write the next chapter of "How They're Made" (James)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>